


Ghost of a Chance

by Blackjackthefreakpire



Category: Danny Phantom, Kim Possible (Cartoon), Teen Titans (Animated Series), The Spectacular Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Bad Guys winning, Building A Team, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 40,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6762133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackjackthefreakpire/pseuds/Blackjackthefreakpire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a creadical point in the Titans battle with the Brotherhood of Evil Vlad Plasmus shows up with a small army of ghost at his back to aid the Brotherhood as their newest member.<br/>Now it's up to Danny to gather other heroes and save the Titans in their hour of need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own nothing. I plan on using other fandoms besides Danny Phantom and the Teen Titans but sadly I don’t own them either. Mores the pity.  
> Teen Titans this takes place after the battle with the Brotherhood of Evil. Danny Phantom after Destabilized but no Phantom Planet. No fun if everybody knows his name.

Ch. 1

  The Nasty Burger was by no stretch of the imagination the best food around. Matter of fact it usually more than lived up to its name, but to Danny Fenton the half ghost defender of Amity Park and his two best friends it was one of the few places that felt like a sanctuary from the craziness of not only family and school, but also the stress of being a super hero. Since Casper High’s coach put all the football players on a strict diet which pretty much banned them from the burger joint it had started to be a true safe place from all his troubles, except the ghostly ones.

  For a few months after the incident with Dan Phantom, a dark future version of him from a future he swore would never come to pass; he thought he would never be able to step into the place again. He kept seeing the faces of his family and friends, plus one annoying teacher, as the place exploded ending any reason he would have had to continue living. If it wasn’t for Clockwork stepping in when he did he probably would have gone down the same path that created Dan. And for the longest time while the place was getting repaired every time he walked past the construction site all he could see was the look on Sam’s face as the flames took her.

  Which made it all the more ironic that the Goth girl was the one who got him to think differently of this place. Right before the big grand opening she had noticed how uncomfortable he had become around the Nasty Burger. Together with Tucker they had pestered him until he finely spilled the beans about the whole incident with the evil him. Since time had be rewritten neither of them had known what had happened just that their friend had gotten a little too mushy for a few days around them and that he had a few sleepless nights filled with nightmares. Oh and he had also developed his most powerful attack, the Ghostly Wail.

  After he had finished his tale Sam had said something he hadn’t thought of. “You know what this means Danny,” she said with a proud smirk on her face. “You’ve gotten stronger than yourself. You beat not only someone who has halfa powers but who thinks like you and has at least a decade of use in those powers longer than you. A foe that was strong enough to beat Plasmus in his prime. It’s kind of a Zen thing.”

 With that statement Danny felt himself stand a little taller. Vald Pasmus was the only other half ghost, besides his cousin/clone Dani Phantom, which Danny knew of in existence. Too bad he was also a wako that was after Danny’s mother and father, one to date the other to kill. He had his powers longer than Danny had been alive and loved to flaunt that fact every time they had fought always hinting that his power was something Danny would never be able to reach. But Sam was right. Dan had defeated Vlad and taken his powers making him even more powerful, and Danny had defeated Dan so that meant that he should be able to defeat Vlad one day. Oh he had no illusions that it would be easy but this proved that he at least had the potential to do it.  
  So now every time the trio would enter the Nasty Burger Danny would feel a small feeling of pride. The place had come to him to represent a victory in his life instead of his greatest of defeats. He felt secure here. A safe place in a life that had so few of them, which is why he didn’t notice the man in the expensive suit until him pushed Tucker further into the booth and set down across from him and Sam.

  He wore a black suite that made Danny think of a CIA agent he saw in an action movie that he had seen once. It was black with a white under shirt and a black tie. His white hair and beard both looked well-trimmed and maintained. The stiff way he set had that disciplined feel to it like you find in a solder or police offer. His right eye had a patch over it and his left was a dark blue color that on a softer face would have seemed to shine but on this man it seemed more like a blue stone than an eye. There was no sign of anything even remotely soft or gentle in that eye.

  In a voice that sent of chill up the teenagers spines he spoke before any of them could response to his sudden appearance. “Danny Phantom we need to talk.” Danny choked on his soda as his two friends did a pretty good imitation of mannequins as it took them a second to process that a stranger just blurted out their most private secret.

  “Wrong guy mister,” Sam spoke first being the first one to recover from the shock. “This is Danny Fenton he’s not cool enough to be a ghostly hero.” The Goth wished Danny hadn’t thrown her that half hurt look at her statement. After they got rid of this strange man she could apologize and explain she was just trying to throw off suspension. The look the man gave her told her she probably hadn’t been very successful in her attempt.

  “I’m a busy man,” the man said as he tossed a set of photos he had been holding face up in front of Danny. “So we’re going to cut right to chase. This is you turning into your ghostly form I take it?” Danny snatched the pictures up as soon as he realized what they were and held them close to were only he and Sam could them. They were four shots of him in the middle of his transformation process from Danny Fenton to Danny Phantom. The first three where of him out and about in town when he had to transform because of a surprise ghost attack, but it was the last one that really caught his attention as it had been taken in his room right after a night of patrol when he was going to bed. Someone catching him on the street he could understand, but right in his own room without him knowing not only felt like an invasion of privacy but scared him more than just a little. 

  “Who are you and what do you want?” Danny asked as he set up a little bit straighter leaving his right hand under the table angling his palm where the ecto blast would tear through the table and take the man in the middle of his chest. If this guy turned out to be dangerous he was going to go Han Solo on him and the Nasty Burger was going to need a new booth.

  “My code name is Mr. Patch and I’m here to see that you take care of your responsibilities.” From the floor next to him he pulled a briefcase opened it then turned it around where Danny could see the contents inside. On top of a bunch of files and stuff set a photo. In the photo standing on a pile of teens wearing strange costumes that Danny recognized as Cyborg, Beast Boy, Robin, Raven, and Starfire the founding members of the Teen Titans that he had seen on various news feeds on Television and the Internet was Vlad Plasmus with a grin of satisfaction on his face. After the initial shock wore off he noticed Skulker and Teachnus in the background and what he was sure was Ember even further back.

  “In the super hero community there is a sort of unspoken rule,” Mr. Patch spoke with the same tone of someone explaining something to a child that they suspected may be mentally defected. Danny felt his temper rise a bit at the tone but let it slide. “Certain as they say super villains are the responsibility of certain heroes. The Joker is Batman’s, Lex Luther belongs to Superman, and The Commander must handle Royal Pain when she is causing trouble. This unofficial system has worked since Captain America first slammed his shield into Red Skull’s crimson face.” Tapping a gloved hand on Vlad’s picture he locked his single eye with Danny’s. “This half ghost manic was yours and as you can see you have dropped the ball on this one.”

  Both Sam and Tucker started to argue in defense of their friend but one hard look from that blue eye silenced both of them instantly. For Danny he couldn’t pull his eyes off the picture of his most hated foe standing on a group of people that Danny knew for a fact had saved the world on a number of occasions. This Mr. Patch guy may be full of it on this whole unspoken super hero rule bit but Danny knew to him it didn’t matter. He did feel this particular fruit loop was his responsibility. “What happened?” he asked with steel in his voice. Patch met his eyes for a moment and Danny could feel himself being weighted and judged by that one piercing eye. When he seemed to come to a decision he spoke.

  “The Teen Titans had been recruiting young heroes around the world to face off against a group of villains by the name of the Brotherhood of Evil.” Danny noticed Tucker’s face go paler at the mention of the group. Seeing as his friend was an expert on superheroes due to his massive web pages and articles he collected like mad sense Danny first got his powers the halfa guessed that his reaction was probably a bad sign.

  “Are they the same Brotherhood that is always taking on the Doom Patrol?” at a curt nod from the one eyed man Tucker whistled. “Those guys are real bad news.”

  “Indeed,” Patch waited a second to see if the young tech geek would interrupt him more. The look he gave Tucker was similar to the one Lancer would give if you interrupted one of his lectures. Of course Lancer couldn’t be this intimidating no matter how hard he tried. Too Tucker’s created he didn’t whimper when he turned away from the man.

  Turning back to Danny Mr. Patch continued. “The Brotherhood’s leader, the Brain, had anticipated Robin’s plan and had used the Boy Wonder’s own plan against him. He captured one of the Titan’s communicators and used it to coordinate an attack on the very forces that Robin had gathered. Beast Boy, in a move that surprised most that had met the changling, had gathered the few remaining teen heroes who had escaped the initial attack and had led a counter offensive on the Brotherhood’s forces. When the remaining original members of the Titans, minus Robin who was already captured, showed up with reinforcements it looked like the rescue mission was going to be a success.”

  Patch paused and Danny braced himself as he could feel the other shoe dropping. “Then Brain decided to play one more trump card. He reviled their newest member and had his forces attack the rallying heroes. This new member being of course Vlad Plasmus and his hired ghosts. The gathered heroes of course had never faced off against powerful ghosts before and were completely unprepared to turn the tide in their favor like they had done many times before. They had neither ecto weapons nor nth metal to stand against the onslaught. By all accounts Plasmus’ attack easily over ran the heroes.

  “Because you couldn’t handle one power mad half ghost the next generation of superheroes is in very real danger of dying off before they even had the chance to really start.” Danny once again felt Mr. Patch’s one eye lock on to him. From that look the halfa felt the weight of the world slam down on his shoulders. Before Danny could say anything Sam was standing in her booth and if looks could kill Danny suspected that Mr. Patch would be a smoking cinder.

  A pair of violet colored eyes bore into the man’s single blue one. “You can take this guilt trip and shove it so far you’ll need a proctologist to get it out.” The tightening of the man’s jaw muscles clearly showed that he was not use to being addressed in such a manner. The hand Danny still hid under the table started to glow a soft green as the halfa could feel a sudden feeling of impeding violence. None of this stopped the Goth girl as she continued her verbal assault on the man. “Danny has been fighting to save this town, and on a few occasions the world, with no help but from me and Tucker since he got his powers. Now you’re here trying to get him to feel guilty because of a fruit cake that he had nearly killed himself stopping in the past joined some super villain social club. Will the way I see it Plasmus just graduated from a ghostly problem, which is what we handle, to a superhero one. And even without being friends with one of the top comic geeks in Amity Park I know there are several groups much more qualified to handle this situation than us.”

  “For the record, I’m not one of the top. I am the top comic geek, and Sam is right about that. There are several super hero teams that could kick the Brotherhood much better than we could.” Tucker added also staring daggers at the man sitting next to him. Danny felt a warm feeling when he realized his friends were standing up to this guy to protect him.

  Mr. Patch had a look cross over his face that almost caused Danny to blast him right then, but the man visibly got the hostile look under control so quick that Danny almost thought he imagined it. “If you would sit down Ms. Manson before you draw anymore unwanted attention to our conversation. Or would you like someone to discover Mr. Fenton’s secret?” Sam started to protest but noticing that a few of the patrons were looking their way she set down.

  “Two things,” Patch continued, “if we had someone else qualified for this op don’t you think we would send them. The Doom Patrol that usually deals with the Brotherhood of Evil are MIA after a group called ironically enough the Brotherhood of Dada fought them in New York a few weeks ago. The Avengers have once again gone to the aid of Asgard to help Thor defend his home land. The Justice League who would likely be the ones to call for help because the Boy Wonder’s mentor is a founding member is on Apokolips adding in an attempt to over throw the despot Darkseid. In short there is no one else to face this crisis.”

  Before Patch could go any farther Tucker spoke up. “What of the X-Men? Those guys have some serious power and they’re the good guys?” Mr. Patch took a moment to study Tucker before speaking. He had truthfully taken the boy as a fool in anything other than machines. Most people knew the mutant heroes as mutant terrorist thanks to not only their enemies’ propaganda but the public’s general hatred of mutants. This boy had been able to see through the lie and prejudice to see the truth about them.

  “Whereabouts unknown, we have some vague reports that one of their members, Wolverine, may be in a place called Madripoor. But so far that’s just rumors and a sighting of a man ripping Hand Ninjas apart in a back ally. But that clan has quit a few enemies out there so we haven’t confirmed if it is Wolverine.” Patch shuck his head as a sparkle came to both Danny’s and Tucker’s eyes. Why were they always so surprised to find out that ninja still existed. “So as you can see we don’t have any other Calvary to send to the rescue.”

  The mood of the three teens darkened even further as the reality of the situation and the task they were being asked to undertake started to sink in. “I did say there where two things didn’t I” the trio looked up at the one eyed stranger. “I never said I expected Daniel to do it alone.”

  “Me and Tucker will always be there to help Danny but I don’t know how much we will be able to do against super villains.” Sam spoke up her hostility from earlier drained do to Patch’s explanation on why they couldn’t just call in the big guns to take care of this.

  “While both you and Mr. Foley have performed amazing despite not having any powers or training I wasn’t speaking of you.” Moving the picture of Vlad’s triumph out of the way Danny for the first time noticed under the picture was a very high tech looking PDA that caused Tucker to let out a little yelp of joy. “Those models aren’t even out on the market yet,” the techno geek said reaching for the device.

  “In there is a database of heroes,” Mr. Patch said as he closed the briefcase once again setting it down on the floor next to him. “Each is a teen hero and a few we have discovered are on a list the Brain is putting together for his next attack on the next generation of heroes.”

 “So attacking the Titans was a test to see if his tactic would work?” Sam asked the fire returning to her voice but not directed at the man across from them this time.

  “The Titans were an organized threat. Robin and his band were as dedicated as any of their adult counterparts in fighting the good fight. Their track record showed that they could, and had, handled threats that would have taxed even the founding members of the League or Avengers. Add to the fact that Robin was gathering an evening bigger force of Titans and even groups like the Legion of  Doom would have had to start to worry about these youngsters.”

  “The heroes here are not organized beyond maybe a few allies here and there. They are alone but the Brotherhood has decided on taking no chances that they might one day gather together and once again become a threat like the Teen Titans had. Of course with Vlad as a member now you can probably guess who one of the heroes on their hit list is?” Patch locked a gaze on Danny that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand at attention.

  Danny groaned out loud. “So besides this being my faults as you say. These guys are going to be gunning for me anyway right?”

  “That sums up the situation nicely I do believe.”

  Coming to a decision Danny ran his right hand, the one he had kept aimed at Patch since the man had first set down, through his hair in frustration. He figured that he wasn’t going to have to blast the man out of the Nasty Burger’s wall anymore. Now he felt he should proudly save the Brotherhood some time and just blast himself. “What is it exactly you want me to do?”

  The small smirk on Mr. Patch’s face made Danny think of a wolf he saw on a nature show once, right before it ate a deer. “What I want is for you to do exactly what the Brotherhood fears will happen. I want you to gather these heroes and turn them into a force that can stand against these enemies. Gather them and use them to free the Titans and then together you can take down the Brotherhood for good. That includes Plasmus who I’m sure rotting a place like the Vault for a few years will make your life here easier by far. If they find he has allied with known criminals on the Brotherhood’s level even his secret identity as this town’s mayor will not spare him jail time. A regular prison stretch is a day spa compared to the ones made for supers.”

  The idea of Vlad rotting in a jail cell as well as his identity becoming public knowledge brought a smile to Danny’s face. He looked first to Sam then to Tucker a silent question passing between them not needing to be spoken out loud. As both of them nodded their heads affirmative Danny felt his determination swell. He knew as long as he had those two at his back they could win. They had defeated impossible situations before. This one seemed more impossible than most but he was sure that they would come out of it the winners like they always had before. “Okay Mr. Patch we’re in.”

  “I call debs on any super hero girls we save wearing tight spandex.” Tucker added as he fist pumped the air.

  Ignoring her friend's hormone driven statement Sam got right to the point. “Where do we begin?”  
////////////////////////////////////

  A short time later in a darken room an armored figure set in front of a high tech computer screen thinking on resent events, and his role in them. The game had begun. The pieces were already moving into the positions that he needed them to be in.

  “Computer,” the screen leapt to life at his verbal command, “show personal album number 12125 password J Delta Tango 12.” At this a picture of a young boy with golden hair posing in front of a birthday cake with six candles on them appeared on the screen. His large green eyes showed the joy only a child could have. The world hadn’t diminished the simple wonder and joy that a birthday wish and sparkling candles could bring. The menacing figure felt a surge of emotions come over him at the photo. It surprised him that he could still feel the softer emotions at all with all the things that he had done over the years.

  Yes the game had begun, and he would have his prize, even if he had to sacrifice all of the pawns to get it.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny tries his recruiting skills.

Ch. 2

The blast slammed into Danny’s chest sending a burning sensation through his entire body a second before he was slammed into the pavement. A second blast from his opponent sent him soaring down the street where he smashed through a department store window scattering the mannequins wearing the latest swim wear in all directions. “This seemed like a better idea when I came up with it,” he groaned to himself as he pulled a pair of swim trunks off his head tossing them into the pile of mannequin parts as he flew out the window and into the air towards his opponent. Just above the buildings of down town Amity Park standing on her hover board charging up her wrist cannons for another valley was Valerie Grey, or the Red Huntress as the ghost in town had started calling her.

A quick blast from first her right wrist cannon followed immediately by one from the weapon on her left hand caused Danny to dive low into a zigzag pattern to dodge. Both attacks missed by just a hair, Danny had to fire off a blast of his own emerald colored ecto energy to intercept a third blast that he hadn’t even seen her fire. The two attacks collated with an explosion that lit up the night sky and sent him once again to the asphalt street below. He took a little pride in the fact he was able to land on his feet instead of his back this time.

Now why in all our history did I think she would listen to what I have to say before she started bombarding me with ecto weapons? He mentally scolded himself before he had to launch himself into the air at the red armored girl to dodge a missile attack she had fired from her hover board.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

A little while earlier at Tucker Foley’s house.

Danny and Sam set quietly on Tucker’s bed as their friend finished downloading the information on the PDA Mr. Patch had given him into his own personal PDA and a backup onto his personal computer. “So tell me again why you’re taking the time to download all those files instead of just using that fancy PDA the Cyclopes gave you.”

“Now Sam,” Tucker said as he finished the download and unhooked Patch’s PDA. “I would think a hardcore nonconformist like you would understand the need not to trust anyone that seems to be working with “THE MAN,” Tucker made air quotes as he said the last part with a grin. “Besides I already hacked the specs on the advances made in this model and added it to mine three months ago.”

“So you think Patch works for some secret government agency?” Danny asked trying to ignore the fact that Sam leaning up next to him felt far more pleasant that he was sure he was allowed for it to feel, her being one of his best friends and all. “He did have that whole James Bond feeling about him I guess.”

“Don’t know. He kept saying us and we like he belong to a group. Of course that could just be to make us think that he was.” Tucker turned to his computer his fingers flying over the keys with a practiced ease. Without turning around he addressed his friends. “If that was the case, and they know about your secret identity, then why haven’t the Guys-In-White been beating down your door before now Danny?”

“We’re in more trouble than I thought Danny,” Sam spoke up her eyes showing mock shock. “Tucker’s making sense. It’s a sign of the end times.” Both the Goth and the half ghost giggled at their friend’s dirty look he threw the girl’s way.

“Hey I’m not scared of the Apocalypse,” Tucker said a mischievous smirk coming to his lips. “If it happens we’ll probably have to start eating each other to survive. You veggie lovers are so not going to make it.”

Deciding to step in before his friends usual vegetarian vs. meat eater argument could get into full swing Danny spoke up. “So what are we thinking here? Some kind of trap or are the Titans really in trouble?”

“Something is defiantly not right with the Titans,” Tucker said moving aside so his friends could see that his computer screen had several windows opening each showing a different website that had a picture of either a certain Titan or the whole team together. Sam frond when she noticed most were sites with Starfire pictures. “Every fan site, especially the ones located in Jump City, is filled with fan boys worried out of their minds. According to most of them neither the original team nor Titans East have not been seen in at least two months.”

“So because a bunch of sad fan boys can’t ogle their favorite alien in a miniskirt we should believe this Patch person’s story?” Sam added with scorn. Not that she thought about it the man hadn’t given them enough information on who he actually was for them to have trusted him. He had just thrown them off balance by first stating Danny’s secret then playing on Danny’s fears by saying he hadn’t stopped Vlad in time to prevent something tragic. Something that the Goth knew her secret crush feared a great deal.

“Trust me never under estimate the power of fan boys when hot super heroines are involved.” With a smirk the dark haired girl knew was meant just to annoy her, “Especially Jailbait super heroines.” Sam felt a shudder at what kinds of weirdos were running the websites Tucker was using for his research. “But that’s not the only thing I’m using for this guest. Jump City’s crime rate has risen 80% in the last month alone. Without the threat of the Titans looming over the crooks heads it looks like that town is trying to give Gotham a run for its money on robberies and muggings.”

Sam noticed a pain look cross over Danny’s face. Knowing him as well as she did, which she admitted secretly only to herself was a lot more than just being friends would warrant, she knew he had just added all the people mugged and robbed to his list of things he blamed himself for. “So they seem to really be in trouble. So I guess the next question we need to ask ourselves is which of these heroes on the grouchy pirate’s list do we try to get to help us?” Danny’s sad face left as a mental image of the intense man they had met at the Nasty Burger with a pirate hat and a parrot on his shoulder.

“It’s more complicated than that,” Tucker said as he started to pull up the files Patch had given them. “He basically said he wants us to start our own super hero team with Danny at the lead to bust the Titans out. That takes more than just getting someone to help us out for a quick rescue mission.”

“Okay oh God of the Funny Pages,” Sam added. “What exactly goes into making a super hero team, besides steroids and spandex?”

Tucker turned his chair around to face his two best friends in the world. For once there wasn’t the sparkle of mirth behind his eyes that he never seemed to lose no matter how dangerous the situation was. For once his greenish blue eyes held the deathly seriousness of what they had been asked to do. “I’m serious Sam. These foes are like nothing we’ve ever faced before. The Brotherhood of Evil has been around for years and each of its members is far more dangerous than most anything we’ve faced. Together they dwarf Pariah Dark in the amount of damage they can do.” Locking eyes with Danny he drove home his point on a more personal level for the halfa. “They’re probably more deadly than even Dark Dan.”

The silence that followed that statement almost had a solid feeling to it. Like a choking weight was on the shoulders of the three teens. Finally Danny looked up making eye contact with first Sam then Tucker. Something in his eyes must have reassured the other two because they both sit up a bit straighter. Their eyes took on the same determination that the half ghost had. “Okay,” Danny said all joking left his voice to be replaced with the same resolve that had seen him through other battles against opponents that had seemed far too powerful for him to take on. It had helped him win those battles; hopefully it would see him through this one. “So what is our first step?”

Turning back to his computer the computer geek started talking while he started going through the various files from Patch’s PDA. “Okay first we have to do is figure out which of these heroes have the right skill set we need. Then we have to figure out some place to gather and plan, can’t really have a team of super heroes sitting in one of our living rooms discussing attack strategies.” Tucker felt a rush of excitement at the prospect of what they were doing. He hadn’t been even lightly kidding about how dangerous this was going to be but it was still very exciting to the nerdy youth.

“Two other things,” Sam added as she too turned all her attention to the very serious situation at hand. Something about this adventure felt like it would change everything they knew. That feeling scared her a bit, but she had long ago mastered her own fear in the many terrifying situations she found herself in standing by Danny in his adventures. “We don’t know where to start looking. These guys could be anywhere on the planet. Also how are we going to get there? I mean how many more times can we steal the Spector Speeder before your parents catch on?”

Danny’s mind went back to breakfast this morning where his father lost his pencil a number of 38 times in just as many minutes, twice the writing utensil was in Jack’s hand. “My father probably won’t notice till I graduate college. My mom’s the one who would start to notice.”

“We’re forgetting another important obstacle,” both the Goth and the geek turned their attention to their friend as he continued. “Vlad has gathered nearly all the powerful ghost to him for this. We’ve only gotten the Box Ghost and other small fry around here for months. A lot of those guys are hard to face one on one, together with Vlad and the other super villains and we may end up just like the Titans.”

“So what you’re saying is that we need some more ghost hunters on this besides just your run of the mill superheroes.” Sam said. “Didn’t Danielle leave a cell number she could be reached at last time you talked to her? Two halfas are better than one.”

Danny shook his head no. “Dani would come running to help, and she does have a lot of fire power to add but I don’t think she’s ready to face what we’re going to be facing.” Danny took a moment before speaking knowing his friends would hate this idea. “But I think I know someone else that we could get to help.”

It took Sam a second to realize who Danny was thinking of. Her response to what she defiantly thought was a bad idea was to shake her own head and wonder on Danny’s sanity for the Hundredth time. “Please tell me you’re not thinking of asking her.” She said with a mix of scorn and venom in her voice. “She’ll blast you before you can even ask her. You know that don’t you?”

“Her?” Tucker asked before realization struck him as well. “Yep she’s defiantly going to blast first and never bother with the questions later.”

Danny frond at his friends reactions but wasn’t really surprised. “Look Valerie won’t be that bad. We teamed up to save Dani, and she has been gunning for Plasmus since then. If I tell her he is involved then she’s bond to help.”

“Good plan,” Tucker said. “You figure out how you’re going to tell her with a mouth full of laser cannon?” Danny’s only response was a glare his friend ignored.

“Look I can handle it without her blasting me,” mentally he added a probably to his statement. “Tucker you need to get going through those files and try to get me a list of candidates to approach. I’ll go see if we can get Valerie aboard.” Standing up and stretching his arms to the celling. A part of him mourned the loss of Sam’s body warmth on the side she had been sitting, more like leaning on. He put that feeling out of his mind to examine later. There were a lot of instances with his best female friend like that he always promised to look at later but never did. “Going Ghost,” Danny said as twin rings of white energy traveled up and down his body leaving Danny Phantom in place of Danny Fenton. Before he could faze through the roof Sam grabbed his hand.

“Be careful Danny,” She spoke trying to hide her worry and failing miserably. “The girl has some major issue when it comes to you.”

Putting on his best smile to try and sooth his friend’s fears he said with false confidence. “Don’t worry Sam I’m just going to talk to her what can go wrong?” With that he phased through Tucker’s roof and was gone.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

This has gone so wrong, Danny thought as he once again dodged a blast from his armored foe. It took me an hour to hunt her down and when I see her she shoots me on sight instead of letting me talk. Sam and Tuk are so going to tell me I told you so.

Danny put a burst of power into his flight taking a fast right around a building trying to shake the armored ghost hunter off his trail long enough for him to try to talk some sense in her. The move would have worked on her old hover board that Vlad Masters had provided for her, but her new and improved board that the ghost Nicolai Technus had given her to use for his own means was more than up to the task. She made the turn quickly gaining on the half ghost. “I’m not here to fight!” he shouted hoping she would hear him and decided to talk.

Her response crushed any hope he had of that happening. “Don’t care what your reason is Ghost Boy,” as she spoke she used the telepathic link to her weapons to load an ecto net weapon into its firing position on her board. “You’ve been in my way far too long. Now I’m gonna get rid of you once and for all.” With that the net weapon shot off the front of her board straight for Danny’s back.

Hearing a sound similar to tennis ball being fired from a ball shooting machine Danny turned in midair to face the weapon he knew she had launched at him. The net spread wide a crimson glow coming to it as it powered up to trap him. “Fine,” he said through his teeth as he swiped his arm downward like a karate chop sending a cutting wave of ghost energy into the net. The energy in the net didn’t even slow his attack as it was sliced cleanly in two. The attack continued on its course almost doing the same to Valerie’s board if she hadn’t dodged at the last moment, unfortunately for the female ghost hunter this threw her off balance and left her open to the halfa’s next attack. “If that’s the way you want to play then we’ll play.” A fist covered in green ghost energy slammed into the bottom of her board throwing her off it to land painfully on the roof of a nearby building.

Valerie was on her feet in a heartbeat her wrist cannons both forming on her arms. She aimed at the spot that the ghost boy had been, cursing herself for getting careless. She knew how powerful he was yet she once again dropped her guard around him. Acting quick she tried to get a lock on him with her armor’s targeting system only to find nothing in the spot he had been floating.

Racing through the possibilities she realized he most have gone invisible, quickly she activated the ghost tracking tech in her helmet. It took her a split second of confusion to sort out why the tracker was indicating the Ghost Boy was standing right where she was standing. Realization hit her a second too late as the section of roof under her feet exploded with green energy once again throwing her painfully to the roof.

Not invisible, she thought, intangible. The punk phased through the building and got under her. With a start she realized this was the first time he seemed to ever be going all out against her. The only other time she could think of him going all out he had blown up her old suit. Luckily she hadn’t been in it but the image had always stuck in her head and had given her nightmares for weeks. Moving with the speed of a quick draw gunslinger she brought her weapons to bear on the white haired boy, but Danny was a second faster.

A blue beam of energy struck her in the chest, but instead of throwing her off the roof or burning her she felt her body go numb like she had just jumped into a frozen lake. Danny held the freeze ray on her for a second incasing everything below her neck in a thick layer of ice.

“Now that you’ve cooled off,” Danny said with a smirk. “We can talk.”

The look of hatred scene through her visor caused Danny to pause for a second to compose himself, for such a cute girl she could really lay the look of death on someone. “First that pun was so weak, you been waiting since you were in ghost pre-k to use it?” Not given the halfa a chance to response she continued on. “Second I have absolutely no interest in anything you have to say, so let me out of here now”

“Even if it involves taking down Plasmus?” Danny’s question stopped the next words out of the young girl’s month in her throat. “You remember Plasmus don’t you? White cape, red eyes, and a major fruit loop that tried to melt a very nice half ghost girl that we both know?” Danny stopped for a second to see if Valerie would interrupt him, seeing no insult forthcoming he went on. “He’s joined forces with a group of even more dangerous fruit loops and helped take down a group of heroes. You being the second best ghost hunter in Amity Park thought you would want to help me in getting rid of the worst ghost of all.”

Valerie visibly made an effort to calm her facial features. “Alright Inviso Bill,” Danny cringed at the nick name the town had given him when he first became Danny Phantom. “I’m listening.” The half ghost released a breath he hadn’t even realized he had been holding as he practically fell down to a sitting position on the roof. He crossed his legs and felt an imagined weight leave his shoulders. She seemed willing to listen. He was worried her hatred for him would cause her to flat out refuse his offer straight out.

So there he set telling her an edited version of his meeting with mysterious Mr. Patch. He of course left out the fact that it was him, Sam, and Tucker that met the man staying just to the facts. He did mention he had someone check a few things and that while he wasn’t sure of Patch’s intentions he was sure that the Titans were in real trouble. He informed her he fully intended to recruit heroes to help him free them. He admitted that he wasn’t sure he could take all the ghosts himself, and that was why he wanted to enlist her help in this task. “So what do you think? One more truce like we did for Dani, then we can get back to you blasting me into atoms.”

Valerie seemed to be thinking to herself for a moment. “One thing first,” as she said this a blast of crimson energy engulfed her as she released the energy her armor had been building up since Danny began his tale. The explosion, combined with a chunk of his own ice slamming into his four head, slammed the ghostly hero hard on his back. His vision was blurred from the explosion and the small concussion he was sure the ice chunk had given him. When it cleared he could make out the barrel of one of Valerie’s wrist cannons pointed at his head right before her armored boot came down hard on his chest penning him to the roof.

“First, I’m not the second best ghost hunter I’m the best,” she put more weight on her boot to emphasis her point. “Second, don’t you ever ice me up again or I’m going to nail you ears to my hover board. Third,” she let a moment of silence pass between them as a red glow lit up the business end of her weapon. Danny got ready to phase through the roof when all of the sudden her weapon reformed into her armor and she opened her hand wide. “When do we start?”

Not fully trusting her at the moment Danny was a little bit timid about taking her hand. The female ghost hunter pulled him roughly to his feet. Sure now she wasn’t going to attack him again he spoke. “I’ve got someone going through Patch’s files trying to figure out who to approach first. I’m going to try to start recruiting the first person in the next two days, or sooner.”

“Heroes or no heroes a ghost may freak them out,” she said. “We forget living here that most people don’t even believe in ghost. I should go to talk to them.”

Yeah, Danny thought, because you’ve proven how much of a calm negotiator you are in the past. Out loud he said. “Sounds like a plan. I’ll be in touch when we have something.” He turned to fly off when an armored gauntlet gripped his shoulder squeezing hard.

“Just so you know Ghost Boy,” Valerie said her eyes boring holes into his. “I’m in to help the Titans, not you. You are not in charge of me and when this is over all bets are off.” With that she shoved Danny away making him stumble a bit. “So just how are you going to get in touch with me?”

This time Danny didn’t even bother to hide his smirk. “I’ll just call your cell,” Valerie started to state she wasn’t going to give a ghost her cell number when Danny raddled off said number from memory.

“How the hell did you get my number?” she asked stuck between anger and disbelieve. She didn’t like that a person she considered an enemy knew something that personal about her. Danny floated off the roof out of the girl’s immediate reach.

“It’s a ghost thing,” he said as he took off at top speed leaving the crimson armored ghost hunter on the roof in confusion. No way was he going to let it slip that he still had her number memorized from the brief time that they had dated.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Valerie Grey watched as Danny Phantom quickly became a speck in the distance. Her mind was still railing from what she just agreed to do. Add to the fact that one of her most powerful enemies knew something personal about her left her a little shaken. Once again conflicting emotions ran through her as she pondered the mystery that was Phantom. The white haired ghost confused her more than she liked to admit.

On one hand he was a key element in her father and her becoming poor. He and that pet ghost dog had gotten her father demoted from head of his department to stinking secretly guard. Not only that but he had tried to kill her when he destroyed her first ghost hunting suit. Luckily for her a ghost had possessed it at the time. Another time he caused even more problems for her when he reviled her identity to her father.

But there were the other times when he had acted in a totally different manner. He had fought to save the city from the Ghost King, taking the responsibility of protecting everyone’s lives on himself. He also had been right about Vlad Master’s secretly being Vlad Plasmus. Not to mention he helped her save the half ghost girl Dani.

Valerie’s gave herself a little mental shrug. Phantom had proven that Dani was half human, and they both had made reference to the fact that she and he were somehow cousins. Did that mean the Phantom may be half ghost as well? Someone she might know? There had always been something familiar about him something that nagged at the back of her mind.

Suddenly a pain in her shoulder made itself known reminding her of the rough night she had just been through. With the ache came weariness and sudden need to be home and in her bed. Deciding to put the mystery of Danny Phantom behind her for the night she called her board back to her and took off for home. She had to find some way to prepare for the troubles ahead. A small surge of excitement went through her as she thought of the challenge ahead. Since she first got her weapons she secretly wondered just how well she could do against the super villains she always saw on the news. Now she was going to get the chance to prove herself to the whole world.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Danny was still invisible as he phased through the window into Tucker’s room. The tech geek and Sam were having a hushed argument. Neither one wanting to draw the attention of Tucker’s parents who probably hadn’t realized their son still had a friend over past his curfew, a female one at that. “So what are we fighting about?” Danny spoke quietly as he made himself visible giving both his friends a fright. “Dude seriously,” Tucker said as he held his right hand to his chest like he was having a heart attack. “Wear a bell or something if you’re going to do that.”

“Hey Little Brother,” his older sister’s voice came from somewhere behind his two friends. Danny looked over Tucker’s shoulder to see that his sister face was on his friend’s computer. On the other end of the video feed she set in her room in their house waving at the web cam.

“Hey Jazz,” Danny said as he limped closer to the screen. He noticed his elder sibling taking in his battered condition with a frown. Deciding to stop her before she could start worrying he spoke first. She could be worse than their parents when it came to fussing over him. “So I’m guessing the guys filled you in on everything that’s going on.”

“Yes they did,” Jazz said looking down on the papers in front of her for a second. “Tucker wanted someone to vouch for his choice of the first hero he wants to contact, and Sam wanted someone to prove that he was only thinking with his hormones. They filled me in and said you went to enlist that Valerie girl's help in the ghost fighting portion of this suicide mission. I can see by the look of you how that went.”

Danny noticed the look both Sam and Tucker were throwing his way and decided to head off any I told you so. “Valerie’s on board. I just had to use my advanced negotiating skills.”

“And what skills are those?” Sam asked as she looked over Danny’s battered look.

“Her trying to blast me and me freezing her to a roof so she would listen,” Danny added with a smirk. “Might use those same skills the next time I have to convince Lancer to give me an extension on my homework. So what’s wrong with Tuk’s choice?”

Turning back to her papers Jazz took a second to consider before she spoke, “Honestly I can’t find any,” Sam let out an annoyed groan. “Sorry Sam but she has all the skill sets that would help. She also has many resources we do not, and experience in dealing with super villains. Although most of the ones she’s faced are nowhere near as deadly as this Brotherhood she seems to have saved the world on more than one occasion, most recently when those Nacho toys turned into killer robots.”

Danny remembered that. A taco bell type fast food chain had all there toy robots mutate into killer robots and go on a rampage. It was the first time he could remember being happy that his town didn’t have a large variety of places to eat. “Okay she sounds perfect for this. So what started the argument?”

“Well Sam doesn’t trust Tucker’s judgment in this cause the young lady is fairly attractive, and...” Jazz was interrupted as Sam slammed the file down in front of Danny with a picture of sad hero on top. The red head girl was wearing a purple cheerleading outfit with orange trim.

“She’s a cheerleader,” the annoyed Goth stated in outrage. “This is serious we can’t trust an air head.”

“She may be a cheerleader Sam, but she’s not an air head.” Jazz said trying to defuse the usually level headed girl. Cheerleaders had always been a thorn in the young Goth’s side. “She has perfect scores in all her classes except home ec. She’s mastered at least 23 forms of martial arts, and is the daughter of not only a brain surgeon but a rocket scientist. Add to that a psychological profile that clearing shows someone who is highly adaptable to hazardous situations. She’s also successfully been able to sneak into super villain lairs without getting caught right away on a nearly weekly base. She seems like the perfect choice.”

“Fine,” Sam said the reasonable part of her brain not able to come up with an argument against Jazz’s logic. “Let’s ask the little princess if she wants to save some heroes.”

Danny looked down at the attractive teen in the picture. Besides from being hot he was having a hard time believing this girl was able to do all that his sister was saying. “A cheerleading super hero, I guess anything is possible.”

 

 


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny finds out the cost of transportation for a super hero team can be painful.

Ch.3

Danny Phantom looked down at the Infi-map that he held in his hands. Instead of the usual moving pictures that showed locations in the Ghost Zone there was written words that looked to Danny like Celtic runes he had seen in one of Sam’s books once. He looked from the runes to the four snow beast like ghosts in front of him. “Are you sure that’s what it says?”

The tallest of the four ghosts, Frostbite leader of the Far Frozen, spoke up with the same calm cheerful manner Danny had come to expect from the wise ghost. “Oh yes Great One. The writing is the original written language of my people and we still use it today. There is no mistake in what the spirit of the map is asking of you.”

“That’s what I was afraid of,” the halfa said with a resigned sigh. “Why do all my plans lately seem to involve me getting beat on?” he said half to himself. He and his friend had been trying to figure out a way to get around when they finely found the locations of the Titans when Danny had thought of the Infi-map.

The map could take them anywhere in the world in just moments using the portals in the Ghost Zone as doorways. Heck the thing could take them across time as well but all three of their friends agreed that was probably a bad idea. A two day marathon a few weeks back of Dr. Who had given all three teens the idea that time travel was probably a bad idea no matter how cool.

The problem with said map was that the thing had a mind of its own and probably wouldn’t do what they asked every time. That could be a problem when they found the targets they would have to hit to free the teen heroes.

The trio had spent another two hours trying to come up with a solution to their transportation problem. They could always use the Spector speeder, but they weren’t sure of the distance going to be needed to travel so they needed something else as well. Tucker had said that the Brotherhood had operated in nearly every country on the planet at some time over the years, so they could be holding the Titans anywhere, or worse they had split the heroes up to different locations around the world.

That’s when Sam had an idea that was so simple that Danny felt like an idiot for not thinking of it sooner. “Why don’t we just ask the map if it will help us?”

Tucker started to mock the girl but Sam cut him off at the pass. “No listen. Frostbite said the map had a mind of its own. It proved that when it brought itself back to his people so that it could be saved from Vlad. If we explain what is going on and ask it only to send us to portals that open in this time then maybe it will agree.” The idea was just the kind of crazy idea that seemed to work in his life so Danny had agreed to the plan.

That was why he found himself standing in the Far Frozen with Frostbite and three of his best warriors. The ice ghost had loved the idea. He was more than happy to help Danny in his latest quest by loaning him his people sacred treasure and had even helped Danny communicate what the mystic artifact. The spirit of the map had even agreed to help the halfa on his terms. It just had one task it wanted Danny to do before it would go.

It wanted Danny to prove himself against three of Frostbite’s strongest warriors in what it called “Ice Only” combat. He would have to match his Cryokinesis against these three warriors who had train in its use probably longer than he had been alive. Frostbite said he didn’t have to win, just prove himself. Whatever that meant?

“Alright let’s do this then,” Danny said as he felt the cold at the center of his body increase spreading out along is body. The feeling no longer felt uncomfortable to the halfa something he knew he had Frostbite to thank for.

Frostbite backed away from the center of the arena area that they had been standing in as his warriors fanned out. Danny felt a wave of relief that the book hadn’t asked for Frostbite to join. He knew for a fact that he wasn’t a match for the snow beast when it came to his cold powers.

The three Far Frozen ghost looked eager as they sized Danny up. Danny took in their looks for a second before speaking. “Hey weren’t you guys here when I was learning to use my cold powers?” The smirk each gave him confirmed it for him. He had seen these three before, when he had accidentally frozen them when he was learning how to control his powers.

“Begin,” Frostbite’s command sent the three warriors into action, and Danny could see the eagerness as they charged him. The fight would still be friendly but these three did have plans for at least a little revenge for being frozen last time.

“Oh boy,” was all he could think of to sum up his situation as the three closed on him.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Wade was a truly amazing young man. At the age of only twelve he had not only graduated high school, but held a Master’s degree in computer science. The fact that he had done almost all of it while only half paying attention, finding his hobbies of hacking and inventing far more fulfilling than the teacher’s lessons, made the feat even more amazing. Then there was his current “job” of equipping and running Intel for what he considered one of the world’s best teen super heroes, and you had a young man that had accomplished much.

Truly at this point after helping Ron and Kim face off against things like monkey ninjas and a psychotic golfer Wade figured that nothing could really surprise him anymore. So it was even more of a shock to him when he found his computer cam hacked and the face of a young dark skinned boy wearing a red hat, glasses, and a look of smug pride popping onto his screen replacing the video he was watching of the Hex Girls latest hit.

Both stared at each other for a second before the boy who had done what Wade had boasted was impossible spoke first. “Wow, you’re really him,” the boy pushed his glasses further up on his head, “As a fellow tech junky and hacker I have to say that it is an honor to meet you Wade. Name’s Tucker Foley.”

At the mention of the name Wade snapped out of the small amount of shock that had come over him at the fact that he had been hacked. Wade was a legend in the small circles some of the best hackers in the world ran in. Most hackers never made their real names known. This was for both the practical reason that a lot of them were wanted for cybercrimes, and for the fact that most were fairly geeky on some level and loved the mystery their call names gave them. Wade had made it a hobby to find the true identities of some of the world’s best hackers. Tucker Foley usually went by the name Fryer Tuk, and was hinted at being one of the world’s best. Only himself and the hacker known as Oracle were spoken higher of by the real experts in the field.

Taking a drink from his ever present soda Wade sized the other boy up in the same manner that Kim would have sized up another martial artist right before a fight. “So you’re Fryer Tuk,” Wade said as he quickly pushed a three button sequence on his keyboard activating a safety program he had been working on since the incident with Team Impossible. This Tucker would learn like they had that it wasn’t wise to miss with his system. “Why did you hack me?”

The other boy looked nervous and a little bit guilty for a second. “Y-yeah sorry about that but you hadn’t returned the email we had sent to your website and this is urgent. Let me say that the security on you system is better than most government servers.”

An irate female voice came from off the screen behind Tucker. “You both can compare nerd notes later Tuk, we need to see if this Princess is up to this thing so we can move on to some real hero types.” A beautiful girl walked into view of the screen behind the teenage boy. Her violet eyes shown with annoyance directed to her friend, and a frown was visual on her face. None of it took away from her beauty Wade thought as he took in her dark clothes.

Before Tucker could say anything the girl turned those violet eyes on him. “Did you get the email from Danny Phantom or not?” For reasons that had nothing to do with the situation and more to do with the fact that while he had done much in his young life he had not yet mastered talking to pretty girls whose last name didn’t end in Possible it took Wad a second to process what the Goth girl had asked him.

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed that his contingency program had almost ran it course, before he spoke. “Danny Phantom?” he eyed the two with disappointment, figured the cute girl was a villain. “Yeah I got it. It went right to the This-Is-A-Trap file.”

Both teens got confused looks trying to figure out what the joke meant. They had no way of knowing that he wasn’t joking, that was the name of the file. Drakken, Monkey Fist, and even Dr. Dementor had tried to set Kim and Ron up with traps by setting up appointments on her website. Any email was scanned by a program he designed to see if it had been sent by any super villain on a list that Wade updated all the time, and then he would analyze it later. Usually they were obvious traps, except the one time Drakken had accidentally sent his triple fudge cookie recipe that he thought he was sending to his mother. Wade’s mother had made them it for desert that night. The entire family agreed that the mad doctor should give up world conquest and open up a bakery.

Danny Phantom’s name had been added to the list ever since Wade had found footage of the ghostly villain beating up Amity Park’s city council and their former mayor.

The girl looked like she had swallowed something that tasted foul while Tucker actually slapped his hand over his face. “You’re buying the hype about Danny being a bad guy aren’t you?” the boy said with a half tired half annoyed sigh.

The girl nearly shoved the boy out of his chair as she put her face into the screen. “Now you listen here Nerdgit,” Wade seat up a little straighter at the crack at his height. He was short now but he knew he would hit a growth spurt soon. “Danny is a far better hero than that ditzy cheerleader of yours. If we weren’t so seriously out gunned here we wouldn’t even be bothering with the Pom Pom Princess.”

Tucker pushed his way in-between the agitated Goth and the web cam. “Sam stop it we need their help.” Turning back to the screen he plastered an obviously forced smile on his face as he spoke to the young prodigy. “Seriously Wade Danny is a hero and despite what my friend says we need Kim’s help in saving a boat load of other heroes from some very bad men, plus a ghost or two.”

Wade found himself feeling a rare moment of anger at the girl’s words. Kim wasn’t just a friend of his but someone he had come to admire. “I’d sooner trust Shego than Phantom, so whatever you guys have planned that you want Kim involved in you can forget it. Although I do believe I may send her down there to take you and your bad guy down.”

Sam’s response of, “Bring it on Nerdgit,” was cut off as a scream of, “HEEELLLPP WAAADE!!” rang out in the computer geniuses’ room. A dead pause followed as Wade looked over at a second computer screen to see Ron Stopple’s face filling it with a an even more look of worry than he usually had.

“Ron’s what wrong?” Wade momentary forgot about the duo on the other screen as his mind went into mission mode, so he missed Tucker’s hand fly over the keyboard on his end.

By the way Ron’s kimcommunicator was bouncing up and down Ron was in the process of dodging some kind of attacks. The sound of explosions, glass braking, and heavy stuff hitting the floor all around him seemed to confirm Wade’s guess. Ron spoke through breathes as he jumped, slid, and flipped around whatever was attacking him. “KP’s down. Crazy guy in yellow and brown zapped her after some dude with a flat head head-butted her across the room.” The view screen briefly spun like a top as Ron went into a front flip avoiding his attacker once again. “Need help here Wade, send in the notational guard, Global Justice, the boy scouts, anybody,”

Wade was about to respond when Ron most have zig when he should have zagged. A grunt of pain and the kimcommunicator screen going into a tail spin was a clear sign the blonde sidekick was in trouble. The communicator landed hard, bounced once then came to a rest facing the prone form of Ron Stopple. Rufus was standing on his master’s chest his little paws hammering on Ron trying to wake him up so they could run.

Then Ron’s attacker stepped into view. The man wore some kind of suit from head to toe. His face, shoulders, and the upper part of seemed to be some kind of protective yellow padding, while the rest of his outfit was dirt brown color. On his hands he wore some kind of gauntlets that had two round parts that went over the back of his forearms. When he spoke it was with a deep southern accent. “Boy you’re almost as jumpy as the damn Spider.” Wade noticed the guy’s eyes behind the goggles of his mask lock on to Ron’s Kimcommunicator.

“What’s this? A fancy cell phone?” the man lifted his right hand and Wade could hear what was obviously a weapon warming up. “Sorry boy but your service has just been cut.” The next second the screen filled with some kind of circular blast before it went blank as the kimcommunicator was blown to pieces.

Wade hands were already typing on his keyboard as he went over the mission that his friends had been over. A spokesperson from the Canopy Kingdom didn’t trust the security of the bank that the royal family’s crown jewels were being kept at while he was making arrangements to take them on a national museum tour showing of his countries heritage. No one had made any actual threats, and no suspicious activates had been noted so Wade had fully expected there to not be any trouble expect for whatever Ron would end up doing because of boredom. Kim had accepted the mission more out of kindness to the man than anything else. Apparently they had been wrong.

“Wade,” his name being called drew his attention back to the pair that had hacked into his system. “Whatever happened we could help. Danny’s got more of a chance than anyone else you may be able to call,” Tucker looked so sure and sincere that Wade almost believed him. Then a mental image he had seen of Danny Phantom holding Amity Park’s mayor hostage flashed in his mind. He didn’t have time for whatever this bad guy and his lackeys had planned. Kim and Ron were in trouble.

“Sorry don’t have time to play trust the bad guys right now,” Wade noticed that his program had finished loading while he had been talking to Ron. “I will give you props for hacking my systems.” Wade’s grin had a hint of meanness to it that wasn’t seen on his face very often. No one messed with his computers. “On that note Fryer Tuk I’ve got one thing to say.” Wade waited for the boy to look him in the eyes before he made a small show of pushing a button on his computer. “Spike,” was all he said.

Tucker most of known about the cyber-attack because he jumped up towards the screen reaching for something before the screen went blank.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

“Spike,” that one word from the twelve year old hacker on the other side of the screen galvanized the teenager into action. He was out of his chair in a second snatching the cord that connected his PDA to Sam’s computer so fast he tore the end off of it.

Spinning on his heels so fast it put to shame the move that Dash had used to win the last football game, he landed a flying tackle into Sam getting a surprised, “Eep,” from the Goth girl. The momentum carried them over her bed to land on the other side. “What the hell Tu…,” Sam protested a second before her computer exploded showering her room in high tech debris.

Sam pushed Tucker off her and set up poking her head over her bed. The only thing left of her computer was a keyboard that was now two pieces, and the smoking shell of her tower. “What just happened?” she said trying to come up with the excuse she was going to tell her parents on why she needed a new computer. She just knew they were going to blame it on her many bookmarked Goth sites.

Tucker punched some buttons on his PDA running a diagnostic on the device. “He used a Spike on us,” noticing the angry look his female friend was giving him he explained quickly. “It’s a power surge that not only fries your systems but can if set right destroy it physically as well.”

A small little chime from his PDA indicated that other than needing a replacement cord, which Tucker had a few hundred of at his house; the machine had been unplugged in time to avoid any damage from the Spike. “I guess he wasn’t too happy that I hacked his system,” Tucker added with a smirk. Hacking Wade’s computer was something he would be bragging about to the online communities for some time to come. He hadn’t been joking when he had stated that Wade’s system was harder to get in than most governments. Skulkar’s armor had been a cake walk compared to this. He had also figured that the young computer wiz probably had other countermeasures that he could use once he was hacked as well. He had expected a computer virus not the Spike. That was one reason he had wanted to use Sam’s computer instead of his own, a fact he was not going to share with the Goth.

“Just great,” Sam said as she stomped her steel toed boot on the ground. “I sit here staring at the back of your head for three hours while you hack into the Nerdgit’s computer, and what do we get?” She looked at the ruin that had been her computer and Tucker wondered if she was going to throw a kick at it.

Tucker had been busy with his PDA and his face lit up in triumph. “We didn’t get nothing,” Sam turned to her friend noticing his grin. “We got a location.”

“Location to what?” secretly the agitated Goth hopped it was to that kid Wade’s house. She had an urge to shove the remains of her computer down the brat’s throat. Maybe make him wash it down with that big soda he was holding.

“I was able to track the location of that distress call he got on my PDA before he fried your computer.”

“What good does that do us?” the Goth girl paced again once more ragging at the world over their treatment of Danny. “If their tech guy thought Danny was a bad guy that means this Kim Possible probably does too.”

“Once again your lack of comic book knowledge saddens me deeply,” Tucker said his voice taking the tone of teacher addressing a child. “Two ways that super heroes bond when they first meet. One they beat the tar out of each other until they realize they’re on the same side.”

A mental image of Danny ghost blasting the cheerleader Sam had seen in the pictures brought a wicked smile to her lips. “Okay that probably won’t help us here, so what’s way number two?”

“One saves the others life.”

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

“The snow ghost comith,” Tucker’s grin was a direct contrast to the frown that Danny was throwing his way. The techno geek ignored it but decided not to start singing “Danny the Snowman” like he had originally planned to follow up with after his first comment. Danny was his best friend but he was also a super powerful half ghost who looked like he had just been through the ringer, and then frozen afterword.

Sam ran the rest of the way into their friend’s to check on his condition. With effort she didn’t let the worry show on her face. “What happened to you?” she asked as she took in his appearance. Danny was in his human form sitting in front of the wall heater in his room that was cranked to max despite it easily being ninety outside right at the moment. At his feet he had grabbed three small heaters that his father had left in the lab from the time last winter when one of Jack’s inventions had blown the power in the dead of winter. These were also cranked to the maximum setting.

The reason for all these heat sources was obvious. Most the right side of the teen’s body was incased in an inch thick layer of ice. The ice stopped just short of his neck, the only other part of him that didn’t have ice on that side was his elbow and knee joints. Each had the ice chipped away from the joint giving him at least mobility in those areas. “Oh nothing much just thought I would try a new way to cool off in this almost summer heat.”

Noticing that Danny didn’t seem to have any visual wounds other than the ice Sam found it much easier to bury her worry and give the boy the full weight of her annoyed stare. Tucker noticed what looked like a rolled scroll from an old kung fu movie lying on Danny’s bed. Recognizing the item immediately he walked over and picked it up.

As soon as he opened it the room filled with floating images of different locations in the Ghost Zone. The glow from the images that formed around the infi-map was beautiful in their own macabre way. The different locations floated around the teen in a way that made him think of a high tech hologram he had once seen when his family had taken him to a trip to one Tony Stark’s science expos. “Cool so Frostbite agreed to let us use it?”

Danny got an annoyed look on his face. “Frostbite would have given me the map as an early Christmas present if I asked. It was the map itself that wanted me to prove myself first.” Danny stared at the map swearing he heard what sounded like a laugh coming from the thing for a second. “The spirit of the map had me fight for the right to have it drag me through the Ghost Zone and Earth.”

“Trail by combat,” Sam said, “seems a bit barbaric for the people of the Far Frozen.” Frostbite’s people were the only group from the Ghost Zone that her or her friends had spent any time with. At first they looked very much like some kind of wild beast, but any time you spent with them quickly showed them to be probably the most peaceful people she had ever met. They were generally more level headed and calm than most humans she could think of.

“Barbaric or not Frostbite’s warriors jumped at the chance to take on “The Great One,” Danny used his left hand and the chunk of ice his right was still in-cased in to make air quotes as he said the last part. “Worse of all the fight was ice powers only, so I couldn’t even use my regular ghost blast.”

“So I’m guessing you won, seeing how we have the map here and all.” Tucker said noticing his friend puff up his chest a little higher with pride.

“Frostbite said I made a new record for fighting his three warriors,” Then as quickly as he puffed himself up with pride his body deflated like a balloon with his next statement. “I lasted a minute flat.” Running his unfrozen hand through his dark hair in frustration caused the water from melting ice that had soaked into it to splash the back of his chair. “I didn’t even land a hit. Thought I had them once but the guy just turned my blast back at me freezing my legs to the spot. After that it really went downhill. Those three showed me that I still have quite a lot of stuff to learn about using my ice powers.”

“So I’m guessing the map thought you did a good enough job that it decided to help us correct?” Sam said as she set down on the bed downwind from Danny. The teen was melting the ice but they were still having a fairly warm day outside so the combination of the heaters and the sun were also causing him to sweat profusely. Sam Madson was no one’s idea of a girly girl, but she still hadn’t built up a tolerance to boy B.O. stink.

Sam could see that Danny was able to flex the fingers on his frozen arm a little as he stood up. He didn’t even come close to closing it into a fist but she could defiantly see a little movement as he flexed them. “Frostbite was very impressed I lasted that long. Apparently another reason the Far Frozen is so peaceful is because of the three warriors and Frostbite himself. Any threat that came their way those four would freeze it solid and then ship it back to its part of the Ghost Zone. The map agreed whole hardly as well.

“So why do you think the map wanted you to fight for it?” Sam asked.

“I asked Frostbite about that.” Danny said still trying to move his fingers a little more. “He said that the most likely reason was the same reason the map agreed to help me. The people of the Far Frozen take their comedy where they can get it. Stand back I think I’ve got this weak enough to get out now.” Sam and Tucker both moved to the back of Danny’s room as he shouted, “Going Ghost!” triggering his transformation. When the rings had ran their course turning Fention to Phantom Danny lifted up his right hand. The chunk of ice that incased his hand started to glow green from inside the ice. The light from the ice looked like some kind of artsy lamp for a second before it and the rest of the ice stuck to the halfa’s body exploded outward with a loud booming sound.

What wasn’t evaporated from the blast of power was thrown to all parts of the room causing Sam and Tucker to protest loudly when small bits pelted them. “Sorry about that,” Danny said rubbing the back of his head nervously. “I can’t phase through the ice they had cocooned me in, and it was hard to blast my way out with my arm going numb.”

Deciding to defuse the situation before he stuck his foot in his mouth, something he was sure he inherited from his father, Danny decided to ask them about the task they were supposed to try today. “So any luck getting a hold of the cheerleader?”

“Funny you should say that,” Tucker said with a smirk. “Looks like you get to start the hero rescuing business early.”

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

After his friends filled him in on the trouble that Kim Possible and her partner Ron Stoppable had found themselves in he and his friends were heading to the lab so they could “weapon up” like they had done on several occasions while saving Amity Park. That was when Sam pointed out that they would not be fighting any ghost this time. That had stopped both boys in their tracks. The both had the same thought run through their heads. This was a new battle and they were not ready for it.

“What would you guys do without me?” Sam said with a grin as she lead them down to the lab and a box that Jazz had helped her hide there the night before under a pile of junk parts with a sign hanging over them that read “Stuff Maddie wants fixed.” Jazz had reassured Sam her Dad would never look under that pile. Jack avoided it like it was a nasty animal out to get him. The Goth girl’s grin turned wicked as she removed the top item out of the box. At first glance it resembled a Billy club that you would see any cop carry except this one had what looked like a thicker end on it. Sam picked it up and pressed a button on the bottom of the weapon and a spark of electricity traveled up its length. “It’s called a shock club. There’s two for both me and Tucker in there, as well as some flash bang grenades, smoke grenades, tasers, and matching sets of Kevlar armor for us as well.” She turned to Danny as she lightly swung the shock club getting a feel for its balance. “You know what they say right tool for the right job. Now you can’t come up with any reason we can’t tag along.”

Danny looked at the girl her smile becoming infectious. He had been thinking since this whole mess began on ways to exclude both her and the African American boy out of the fighting. Facing off against ghost had become so much second nature to the three of them that they just automatically knew what roles they needed to play at what times. When to hide and let him handle it and when to jump to his rescue, but this time they would be facing super villains and whatever else the Brotherhood would throw at them. He wanted to save the Teen Titans but not at the cost of his friends. Sam had just taken away his main argument against them getting involved. The fact that she not only had found a way to arm them for the war ahead, but had guessed that he was trying to find some way of keeping them out of the fight spoke volumes for the quick mind behind her violet eyes.

“Where, and how, did you get all of this stuff?” Tucker asked as he slipped a pair of gloves on, slamming the two gloves together sparks came from the metal stubs on the knuckles of each glove. Danny could hear an electric hum come from the gloves as they built up another charge. The grin on Tucker’s face was like the one Danny had seen on the teen's face on a few Christmas days over the years of their friendship.

Sam started pulling out more gear and the armor that was her size laying it off to the side. “Oh you would be surprised what you can find when you’re a Goth girl that not only knows several online Anarchist types but have an allowance like mine.” Sam turned her head pretending that she didn’t just see the boy’s eyes bug out of their heads. The anarchist part shouldn’t have surprised them that much seeing how most of her ideas were against joining any set group or way of thinking, but the part about her using what they suspected was probably a big savings for anything shocked both boys a great deal. They both often forgot that Sam’s parents were probably the richest people in Amity Park next to Vlad Masters. They had long ago found that her having to use her allowance that her parents gave her felt to her like a violation of her ideas. The fact that she had dipped into it for this adventure spoke volumes on how serious she was taking this.

“Okay,” Sam said as she gathered up gear. “Guess I’m going to go change in your room Danny.” She started up the stairs but stopped at the top. “Hey your parents are going to come home while I’m coming down the stairs loaded for bear are they?”

Danny grin was ear to ear and full of mischief. “Nope and we have Jazz to thank for that. She knew we were going to try to go recruit Kim Possible today and that there was a chance we might need to bring her home so she volunteered to distract mom and Dad for the next two days.”

“How’d she do that,” Tucker asked not looking up at his two friends too busy trying to figure out how the clasp on the armor worked.

“Told them she was worried that the college she’s going to next year may be haunted and she wanted to be prepared.”

“Oh no, she didn’t volunteer for what I think she did?” Sam said a feeling of sympathy crossing her face.

“She did,” Danny said. “My Mom and Dad are going to be in the woods training my elder sister in the ways of ghost hunting for the entire weekend.”

“I think we got the easier job this time,” Sam said a serious look on her face. “We just have to face super villains she’s facing an enthusiastic Jack Fenton.” All three agreed they wouldn’t want to trade places with the eldest Fenton sibling right now for any reason.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Ten minutes later Danny and his two companions found themselves on top of a building a block and a half away from Valerie Grey’s apartment. Sam had also bought a temp cell phone that she said the guy that sold it to her guaranteed that no one would be able to track. Danny almost called when he realized something. Valerie would probably recognize his voice. He never bothered trying to change it when he was a ghost and most people didn’t make the connection because of his change of appearance that occurred when he went Ghost. But he had talked to Valerie on the phone before during their brief doomed attempt at dating. She could make the connection if they talked so the only thing to do was to text her and hope she took it serious.

Going to need to save one of the heroes we’re trying to get to help, you in? DP. That plus the address of the building that they would be standing on was all he put in the text he sent her. Her response was less than inspiring.

“I’m in and this better not be a trap or your ecto paste. “I can just feel the trust and comradely that this whole thing is building between us,” Danny deadpanned.

Danny caught sight of her over the rooftops from a different direction than he expected her to come from. Her apartment was north of where they were standing and Valerie was coming in from the east of their location. With a sigh he realized she was trying to make sure he didn’t know where she lived. Yeah the trust he felt from her was heartwarming.

Valerie pulled up short of landing on the roof with them and Danny could only imagine what she was seeing. Here was the ghost that she considered her worse enemy flanked by two people that looked like they were storm troopers from a sci-fi film.

Sam and Tucker outfits where identical to each other and covered their bodies completely head to toe. The only difference of the two was that if you looked close enough you could tell that Sam had a woman’s curves. The Kevlar armor that covered their chest, shoulders, and their legs looked like something Danny had seen a SWAT team wear once on the news, only more streamlined and pure black while the officers’ version had been blue and had a badge on it.

Knowing Sam’s taste Danny had expected the outfits to have steel toed boots, but instead the feet were part of the body suit that went under the armor. The pitch black wire mish full body outfit looked like a cross between a ninja’s outfit and wetsuit. The piece of clothing was designed similar to chainmail, only this one used high tech polymers and almost microscopic wires crisscrossed to add to its strength and flexibility. She said that it was supposed to be able to stop most knife strikes with little or no problem.

The helmets that finished off the look had made Danny wonder just who his friend knew on the web, and how much money had gone into the weapons and gear. They covered both Sam and Tucker’s face. The faceplate was so black that Danny had worried that his friends wouldn’t have been able to see. Sam had laughed and said that her and Tucker could probably see better than him right now. The helmets had not only night vision but infra-red as well. Add to that the fact that the helmet also disguised their voices made Danny wonder just what the helmet had been originally designed for. Everything he could think off involved robbing someone at gun point.

Valerie lowered herself the rest of the way to the rooftop, causing her board to vanish as she landed. Her cross armed stance was still hostile and aggressive as she not only eyed Danny up and down then Sam and Tucker’s armor the weapons they wore as well. Two shock clubs were attached to their hips. There was a bandoleer of grenades going over their chest and she could at see at least two Tasers each strapped to the two in plain sight. But it was the stock of some kind of big rifle poking over each of the black clad people’s shoulders that held her most attention.

“Don’t know who your little minions are Phantom, but I will not stand for any humans getting killed during this thing.” She pointed an accusing finger at the weapon Sam wore. “The guns stay here.”

“Oh for crying out loud,” Sam’s electric sounding voice came from her helmet as she unslung the weapon off her back in a swift motion. Valerie was fast already forming one of her wrist weapons and taking aim at Sam, but the Goth girl was faster as she fired her weapon before the ghost hunter could fire hers.

Valerie felt her chest tighten at where she was sure the black clad girl would hit her when she heard a thunk sound as the girl’s weapon discharged. But the expected impact never came. Instead she heard something smack into a heater seating behind her. Looking behind her she saw that the heating unit’s aluminum frame had small dent on it. Took her a second to locate what had caused the dent, but when she did it did nothing to help her confusion. The only thing she could see around the heater was what looked like a black pillow about the size of a handkerchief.

Turning back to black glad girl Valerie noticed with a start that she still had her wrist cannon aimed squarely at the girl’s chest. The girl just stood there in an easy relaxed stance like she had no care in the world with her weapon aiming at the floor. Valerie could feel the smile that the girl probably had plastered all over her face under her dark helmet. The ghost hunter fought down the urge to fire her weapon right into the others helmet.

The next second Phantom was in-between the two, “Okay that’s enough we’re supposed to be working together here.” He cried out trying to defuse the situation before it got any worse.

Sam lifted her weapon straight up in the air behind Danny’s back as she pointed at it with her other hand. Her helmet still made her voice sound like a villain from some eighties sci-fi movie as she spoke. “High tech, multi-shot beanbag gun. Nothing we’re carrying is lethal, but it is effective which I’ll show you if you don’t stop with the trust issue teen drama bull.”

Danny thought he could actually see the two girls hair rise under their respected helmets like alley cats fighting over the same fence as Valerie shoved past him with a half growled, “Bring it on she trooper.” Looking over at Tucker he could tell by his friend’s stance that the tech geek had no idea how to deflate the volatile situation. So that left it to him, as usual.

With a sigh the half ghost decided to try a trick he had been working on. Calling forth a baseball sized ball of ghost energy into his hand he tossed it above the two angry females heads before he mentally released the energy trapped in the ball. The explosion of green light and sound was many times bigger than he expected it to be but it more than had the desired effect.

The blast not only filled the two girls’ vision with tracer lights through their helmet visors but also caused the two to stumble back from each other a few steps do to its force and sound. Even Tucker was affected and he had been standing a good four feet from the bickering females and had been looking right at his halfa friend as he had launched his little diversion so he had been prepared for it. Danny’s powers seemed to be growing on a daily basis these days.

Green power flashed in Danny’s eyes as he stared down the two girls. “If you two ladies are done with the peeing contest can we get back to being the heroes we think we are and go save some lives!?” Neither could meet his hard stair nor even make a remark in their defense at the command in his voice. Valerie felt like she did when her father would scold her when she did something stupid, or like most times when she was in the “it crowd” when she said something that was just stuck up foolishness. Sam was shocked, she had seen hints that Danny could take charge like that ever sense he became Danny Phantom but had never herd the iron will he had developed so clear in his voice. It made things in her body tighten that she decided not to focus on at the moment.

Valerie was the first to recover. “Okay Phantom so what do we have to do?” she said his name like it was something foul, but other than that she didn’t argue or show any other hostility so Danny took that as a good sign. At least she hadn’t blasted him or any of his friends yet.

“We need to save Kim Possible from some bad guys that took her hostage and hope she’s grateful enough to help us save the Titans.” Valerie nodded her head in approval. Unlike the rest she had herd of the teen hero before, had even seen a vid of her rescue of the head of the Nakasumi Toy Company from what appeared to be ninjas on the net a week ago. The girl had some serious skills.

“And hope we’re tough enough to take down the crooks that took her down without them killing and/or maiming us,” Tucker added only half joking. His three companions all glared at him for the comment.

“On that awe inspiring pep speech we should probably get going,” Sam added rolling her eyes behind her helmet.

“So where are we going, and how we going to get there?” Valerie asked.

Danny held up what looked like a rolled scroll. “The International Bank of New York,” Danny reached out like he was going to hand the scroll to the ghost hunter. “And if you hold one end of this I’ll show you how we’re going to get there.”

The red armored girl grabbed one end of the scroll, noticing that the two black garbed people with the ghost boy both laid a hand on each of his shoulders. The smile on his face was full of mischief as he spoke. “Take us to Kim Possible.” Valerie’s string of obscenities she was shouting was cut short as the portal that the Infi-Map had pulled the started ghost hunter and her three companions through closed behind her.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The brightly lit room with the off white paint on the wall and antiseptic smell of chemicals and cleaning products would have looked like a room in any normal hospital around the world. Even the monitoring equipment arranged around the room although far more advanced looking than most anywhere in the world still looked like something that would have been used to save lives. It’s wasn’t until you saw the device attached to the back wall and the poor soul strapped into it that you would have known that this room was never intended for the betterment of others, but for purposes that went in a deciding different direction than that.

The device was roughly cross shape with ports and wires of different types running up and down its length and width. Where the hands would go was what appeared to be metal boxing glove looking type of restraints that would cover the entire hand of whoever was tied down to the device. They would absorb nearly all forms of energy that was directed at them and use that power to activate pain inducers in the device using the energy to harm the one in the device. This was a very important security measure because many of the people that the machine was designed for could throw various different forms of energy from their hands for various, and destructive, effects. The girl currently in the machine was one of these people.

The girl that had been strapped into the machine couldn’t see the room because of the helmet that covered half her head. They had forced the helmet on her head after she had demonstrated that the blast she could fire from her eyes was as powerful as the ones from her hands on the first day they had put her in the torture device. The helmet not only stopped her from seeing but also worked the same way as the gloves. If she so much as let out even a small amount of the power contained in her it would flow back into the device activating the pain inducers. Than the machine would either send a shock of electricity through her body, or the even worse fate of one of the dozen or so needles that pierced her flesh at the moment would inject a substance into her blood stream. In a matter of seconds she would find her blood turned to ice as the rest of her body flared to life with such pain she thought the first time it happened that maybe they had set her on fire. This would last for what she thought was hours until the drug ran its course threw her system and then the pain was gone almost like it had never been there in the first place.

Starfire felt the cold air from the air conditioner in the room blow against her bare skin and she wished for the hundredth time that she could cover herself up. They had stripped her of her clothes the day they put her in the machine the first time as well and hadn’t bothered giving her anything else to wear since. It wasn’t the cold that bothered her, her people could survive in space without any kind of protection and compared to the coldness of that void the little air conditioner that these people used to keep the computers and monitors in good shape was nothing.

Neither did the nudity bother her thanks again to her Tamaranean upbringing. Her people were almost notorious in some galactic societies for their complete lack modesty when it came to nudity. A quick talk from Raven when she had caught the alien girl walking towards the observation room of the tower wearing nothing but a smile had been the only reason that she had not ditched her clothes almost as soon as she got home after every adventure.

No, the only reason her lack of clothing bothered her was the eyes she could even now feel on her. The eyes didn’t look on her with lust, she had seen that look on many people’s eyes both here on Earth and on the many other planets she had been to over her young life. Her flawless gold skin and full length red hair had made her an object of desire even among her people. Her caring and generally loving nature had long ago caused her to ignore those kinds of looks from people. As a superhero she had also become accustomed to the looks of hatred that she had gotten from her enemies since she became a Teen Titan. Cyborg had told her once if the bad guys hate you then you were doing something right.

But neither lust nor hatred had been in Professor Chang’s eyes while his helpers had forced the helmet on her head. There hadn’t been anything there at all. A complete lack of anything that she had come to identify with what she knew of humans, even the darker hatred for an enemy wasn’t there. The eyes were devoid of everything that most sentient beings had when they looked on another sentient being. In his eyes Starfire of Tamerain was neither a sentient being nor even a person of some kind. She was an experiment to be studied, examined, and then, as he had told her from time to time, to be dissected. The emptiness of his eyes scared her far more than any rage she could have faced from the vile man.

“So what voltage was that last shock?” Chang’s hated voice interrupted the silence that had filled the room after they had shot the last massive amount of electricity through her body. The silence hadn’t been because of shock at the barbaric act that had been done to her, no they had gotten quiet so that they could hear if she was still breathing.

Starfire could image one of the doctor’s assessments clad in their hazmat suits checking dials on the monitors on the wall with Chang hovering over him waiting for an answer. She briefly wondered if the assistant’s skin crawled just the same as her when the man was near to her. Did the man’s atrocities bother those that served him? Seeing how none of them had even shown the slightest hesitation in adding in any of the torture that she had been subjected too she doubted it.

“4,000 volts sir,” the assistant said. “That’s twice the voltage that they use in an electric chair sir.”

“Fascinating,” Chang said and Starfire fought to keep herself from squirming as she was sure she felt his eyes roam up down her naked frame again. Slade’s evil gazed never affected her half as much as Chang’s emotionless one. “Her species seems able to absorb electrical, and radiation, damage far better than we do. I wonder if it has something to do with their skin or some kind internal protection. I wish that we had another of her kind so that I could start the brain chemistry test. But to get the entire battery of test done we still have to keep being gentile with this one.”

A bitter laugh that was very unlike her usual joyous giggle that Beast Boy had coaxed out of her on a nearly daily basis choked out of her parched lips. The word gentile escaping this monster in human forms lips struck her somewhere between tragically funny or a crime against the universe itself.

“Well we already have enough skin samples to work with,” Starfire felt the part of her upper back where the machine had scrapped an inch long squire of her gold skin from her body a few days ago ache at the mad scientist’s words. “We still need to run a few more DNA test so I need another 3 pints of blood then have the guard take the specimen back to her cell.” Starfire braced herself at these words. She knew what was coming.

All along her back and arms at seemingly random points she felt her body being pierced suddenly by what she imagined to be dozen of needles. It took all of her will power to focus on keeping her jaw shut. She hadn’t cried out once at any of the atrocities that they had committed and she was determined to not give them the satisfaction of hearing her pain. She would die first. As the machine took her blood she felt her already abused body loose the remaining energy she had left. Unconsciousness threaten to overtake her.

Heavy footsteps and a new voice announced the arrived of the one that was to take her back to the small plastic room that served as her cell. “You know Chang I’m not just some guard for this place. I’m a member of the H.I.V.E. Five.” Mammoth’s voice was filled not just with announce but the alien hero thought she could hear real rage in the young super villain’s voice. She never thought she would be glad to hear the super strong H.I.V.E student’s voice as she had grown to in the last few days. His voice meant that her tortures would end for today.

“Take the specimen back to her cell,” Chang voice carried arrogance in it that Starfire was sure was meant to grate on the young super villain’s nerves. Mammoth could crush every bone in Chang's body without so much as straining his muscles more than most would use to crush a soda can, but there was no question of which one of the two was the scariest, and it wasn’t the big mutant.

Starfire felt a new wave of pain as the needles and monitors that where attached to her were forcibly removed from her body all at once as the machine retracted them back into itself. She felt new blood flow on several locations on her body as the machine’s rough treatment reopened many of the wounds that had stopped bleeding a few hours ago when this morning torture section began. A clicking sound was herd as the helmet and the gauntlets were detached from the main device. Those they never removed from her for fear that she would unleash the fury of her starbolts on them. They were right to fear.

The alien heroine felt of moment of vertigo that reminded her of flying, something she had been unable to do since they had captured her, and she wondered for a brief moment if they were going to let her hit the floor again. She felt a moment of helpless rage pass through her at the fact she didn’t even have the strength left to left her arms to brace herself for the short fall. Before she could hit the floor she felt rough strong hands catch her, a second later she felt herself thrown roughly over a pair of powerful shoulders.

She felt Mammoth turn towards the door just as Chang’s hated voice called to them. “Tell the gourds that this specimen won’t be needed for a few more days so make sure that it doesn’t die of starvation.”

Both she and the man carrying her froze up for a second, her from fear, and him from rage if she was readying the super villain powerhouse’s body movement’s right. “The Brain put me and my pals here to guard you and your freak show sci-fi act in case the heroes burst free, never said anything about me being your secretary. Tell them yourself Dr. Freakinsten.” With that he turned and stomped out of the lab with Starfire bobbing up and down on his shoulder.

Starfire didn’t know what had set the super strong mutant off towards his ally, probably had something to do with what Robin had said once about the fact that super villains usually had a harder time working together than most super heroes because they knew that at any moment their partner in crime may turn around and stab them in the back. The Boy Wonder had stated that this fact had been the down fall of many a dangerous group of super threats even before any heroes had thrown the first punch.

But truth is the dynamics of how her enemies were or we not getting along were the farthest thing from her mind at the moment. No what sent a cold river of fear through her very being was what Chang had said. He had called her an “It”. All through the torture the mad Doctor called experimenting he had at least called her as her gender. It was the one thing that showed that he might still realize she was a person on some level. And for some reason she was no longer even considered even that much of a person to the Professor.

The implications of this that came to her mind sent her shivering in a cold dread she had never before experienced.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s notes: This chapter was supposed to be longer but I decided I want to dedicate more time to the Kim rescue. I hope everyone likes what my weird mind is coming up with so far.   
> Okay in my story Mammoth is a mutant. According to the research I did on the big guy he was born with his powers, and since I’m making this a shared world I decided to make him one of the mighty mutants. Even have a few ideas to use this in the story so let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rescue begins, hope they all survive it.

Ch. 4

Why me?, Danny Phantom thought as the computer monitor came up too fast for him to dodge, the moment his face collided with the screen he realized he could have phased through it if he had been quicker on the draw.

The impact destroyed the computer monitor, but otherwise only caused him a moment’s discomfort. He was quickly back on his feet checking on his companions. The Infi-Map’s portal had opened in some kind office. The landing had been so fast that it had thrown the three of them through a set of cubicles.

Valerie was the first on her feet; her armor provided far more protection from impact than Sam and Tucker’s new outfits. Movement from the doorway had her spinning on her heels, a deadly looking laser rifle of some kind forming out of nowhere into her hands. She already had it leveled at the door as the nob started to turn. Danny acted quickly.

In one motion he scooped Tucker from off the floor the same instant Sam, who had already figured out what he was doing, placed her hand on his shoulder as his free hand wrapped around Valerie’s waist from behind. He felt her tense even through her armor as he pulled her closer to her; he knew he was a hair’s breath away from her turning the deadly looking weapon on him.

“Rescue mission remember,” he whispered quickly but quietly into her ear. “We need to be sneaky.” The door opened revealing a muscled man with a scowl on his face as he scanned the room with his mini Uzi for the cause of the noise. But there was no sign of anything in the room except the broken cubicle.

With a grunt the man reached up to his right ear speaking into a small mike there. “An’t no one here but some broken office furniture,” he stepped further into room sweeping left then right with his gun. A few feet in front of him cloaked from the naked eye by Danny’s ghostly powers four people held their breaths. If they had been visible the thug would be staring down the business end of Valerie’s ecto rifle.

“No I don’t see what caused the broken furniture,” the man snapped into his ear piece. “It was probably a stray shot from that spandex freak when he was bouncing the red head and the duffus around the main entrance.” The man’s look of annoyance turned to one of fear. “No disrespect meant sir.” The thug unconsciously stood straighter like a child being scolded by his parents. “No sir I don’t see what caused the desk to collapse. I figured that it was probably just old and with the fight down stairs maybe it shook something loose.”

“No sir I know I wasn’t hired to think,” Danny could see the goon’s face turn red trying to keep in his temper. “Yes sir I know I’m not equipped to think.” Sam had to fight back a laugh at that statement that the man had obviously been forced to say out loud. “Yes, I know I’m only here because I can hit things and follow orders. Yes sir I’ll grab Vinny and we’ll do a sweep of this floor and make sure we don’t have any cops sneaking in.” With that the man turned on his heels slamming the door so hard that he knocked a few pictures and a motivational poster preaching the benefits of enjoying the work you do onto the floor.

A few seconds later Danny and the others seemed to just pop into existence as the halfa shout his invisibility power down. All four released a breath at the same time. “Will that was nerve-racking,” the ghost boy joked lightly.

“Just don’t get that close again Inviso Bill,” Valerie complained ramming the butt of her rifle into his gut causing him to stumble back. Danny saw Sam start to take a few steps towards the Red Huntress and quickly waved her off. She hadn’t hurt him and right now was neither the time nor the place to deal with the girl’s issues.

No now was most defiantly the time to get down to business.

“Okay, unless that guy was the head of the thug and fully automatic gun department of sales we have to be in the right building.” Danny said as he folded the Infi-Map and handed it to Tucker who placed it in a pouch on his belt. “Now the question is what our next move is?”

Danny saw Valerie’s mood shift from her kill the ghost boy mood to a look of serious concentration. He could tell she was putting her hate and mistrust of him aside to focus on the mission at hand. It gave him hope that there was an actual chance this whole crazy hero saving adventure had a sliver of a chance. “First we have to figure out where their keeping the hostages and why haven’t they just left the building yet.”

Sam electronically altered voice spoke up next. “According to the police scanner in my helmet the NYPD has the building surrounded. One Captain George Stacy is currently in negotiations with the head baddie, someone called Hammerhead. Hammerhead is telling the police that they better back off. He says that the cops can’t stop him and some guy named Shocker.”

“That would be the guy we saw take down Stoppible,” Tucker added his helmet making him sound like a robot from a bad 80s sci fi movie. “He’s tangled with Spider-Man on a few occasions and from what I’ve read is no push over.”

“Spider-Man huh,” Danny’s mind flashed to what Mr. Patch had told him about the supposed unspoken rule of certain villains belonging to certain super heroes. If this guy was part of the Spider’s roaster of enemies where was the wall crawler now? “Don’t suppose we can expect help from him during this thing?”

Valerie messed with the controls on her arm for a moment before she shook her head no. “Found a news feed showing him and some dude dressed like a rhinoceros having a super powered slap fest on the other end of Manhattan.”

“The Rhino is fighting Spider-Man right now,” Tucker said and Danny could practically see the light bulb lighting up above his friend’s head in that moment.

“What you thinking?” The half ghost had almost called his friend by his name in that moment. All three had figured it was better if they kept who they were secret from their red armored ally. If she found out Sam Madison and Tucker Foley were under the black suites it wouldn’t be too much of a stretch to realize the connection Danny Fenton had to Danny Phantom.

“Shocker’s been reported to be in two super villain groups in his career. One is a three man team that the police called the Enforcers. As far as I know the other two members of the Enforcers are in lock down. The next team was called the Sinister Six. Guess what horn headed power house was the muscle for that group of nuts?” Tucker spoke between glances at the door, and his bean bag rifle.

“So we got this Shocker guys ex-teammate keeping the one guy that has beat both of them busy at the exact moment he is robbing a bank.” Sam voiced what they were all thinking. “Anyone else buying this is all just happened to go down at the same time?”

“About as much as Lancer telling us that his detentions are for our own good.” Tucker added causing all four of them to laugh a little at that. Danny then noticed Valerie’s eye ball both of his dark clad friends. Crap, he realized with a start, we just let something go again of who we are. Secret Identities were a pain at times.

Cutting in quick before the armored ghost hunter started to play twenty questions Danny tried to get them back on track. “Okay so we’re pretty sure we know how they were able to pull this off, but the real question we still have to figure out is where are they keeping Possible and the other hostages.”

Valerie’s finger flew over the keyboard on the little device that had opened up on her left forearm. “I think I have something.” With that a 3D hologram came to life from a section of her arm. “These are the schematics of this building. We are here,” she said indicating a bed dot a little less than half way up the building, running her finger down two floors to a big open area that showed a section for a massive vault. “This is the main entrance and work area for the public part of the bank. If they just burst in they probably wouldn’t want to go too far from the doors so that’s are best bet.”

Danny nodded his head at her reasoning. According to the map the girl they came to save and recruit could literality be a few floors directly under their feet. “Okay since I’m the only one that can pass through walls and turn invisible I guess it’s my job to scout ahead.” Looking between his three companions the halfa could feel the tension in the air. “Don’t kill each other while I’m gone kids,” Danny said only half kidding as he turned invisible then dived through the floor.

He hoped he didn’t come back to find that the trio had blasted each other to pieces.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Kim Possible felt a sudden sense of symphony for some of the villains she had put away over the years, being handcuffed sucked. Next to where she set up on her knees with police issue handcuffs securing her arms behind her back Ron once again made complaining noises behind the duct tape the one calling himself Hammer Head had put over his mouth. Kim would have loved if the reason that her boyfriend had been gagged was because he was showing such bravo to the gathered villains that they wanted to silence him.

But the truth was Ron had whined so much about being handcuffed that Hammer Head’s goons decided that they either gagged him or use the blonde boy for target practice. Hammer Head had said he could still use kid as a hostage so better gag him. He also made a side note to add that if things did go right they could use the Monkey Ninja as a human shield.

Behind the young hero she could feel the fear coming off the forty or so people, both workers and customers, which had been in the main work area of the bank when the gun totting thugs had come bursting through the door. The only hostage, besides herself, who wasn’t showing significant amount of fear, was the man that had gotten them into this whole thing, Mr. Slicker Renoir head chairman for the Canopy Kingdom’s Skull Heart traveling art exhibit.

No, fear was not an emotion the man was feeling. If anything he looked even more pissed than Kim felt. Not a very opposing man Kim had thought he looked kind of like a school librarian when Wade had first sent her the man’s video request. He was as a round balding man wearing a tweed suite and wire rimmed glasses. The man too had been gagged by the crooks, but this time for a different reason than Ron. Mr. Renoir had cold cocked one of the gun totting thugs when they had tried to get him away from the safety deposit boxes that had held the jewels for the small exhibit.

The other thugs were laughing so hard at their comrade’s misfortune that Mr. Renoir probably wouldn’t have faced anything worse than the other hostages, until the old man reared back and kicked a second thug in the shin dropping the man like a sack of potatoes. The deceitfully fragile looking old man cocked his fist back to launch what looked to Kim’s expert eyes like a well-practiced right cross, only to have three more of the thugs dog pile him before it connected.

Kim had wanted to help the brave crazy old man but she had been too busy facing off against her new least favorite person. The one who was now coming over to check to make sure that her and Ron were still handcuffed like he had done every ten minutes since their defeat, the Shocker. “Still nice and comfy little lady?” His cowboy accent making her forever swear off country music, except if her Uncle was singing it.

“Just us harmless cheerleaders here,” Kim said her eyes finding his under his mask. “No reason for the big bad super villain to keep checking on us. Unless he’s scared of little old me,” Kim tried for her most innocent look at this statement. Shocker just snorted in disbelief.

“Harmless huh,” he sounded far too amused with himself for the heroine’s liking. “Yeah cause a martial arts attack like you used on my boys is usually part of a cheer routine.” He chuckled again as he finished making sure that her and Ron weren’t getting free at the moment.

Actually, that forward thrust kick she caught that fourth goon with would go great right after a pyramid dismount. She decided to not voice this thought to the super villain as her returned to the other goons.

The next second she felt a shiver run down her spine before a voice whispered to her from the empty space in front of her. “Don’t scream I’m here to help and yes I’m invisible, helps with the sneaky stuff.”

Only the years she had spent facing some pretty amazing and weird situations and will that made facing crazy super villains’ fun kept the red head from screaming at the disembodied voice. Instead she plastered a look of annoyance on her face and went back to staring holes in the back of Shocker’s head like she had been doing since she woke up from being hit by one of the blast form his vibro-smashers he wore on his hands. She hoped she was showing no sign to the thugs that there was someone unseen with her.

“Who are you?” she asked straining her ears to try to pick out the location of the invisible person. She sensed movement to her right but still couldn’t see anything. The boy, he sounded like a male anyway, spoke again from around the area that she had sensed him move.

“Despite what people think I’m a hero like you.” Kim felt her handcuffs move slightly which meant that he had moved behind her and was examining them. “I just don’t have the PR you’ve got. Me and some friends,” he paused for a brief second considering something. “And the Red Huntress are here to save you.”

Kim turned her head around faking like she was checking on the other hostages as she once again tried to find some sign of her would be rescuer, whatever tech he was using to stay invisible was incredibly advanced. “That’s usually my line,” she half laughed.

Danny had been leaning forward checking that there was no super villain like tricks to the cuffs when the cheerleader had turned and now found he couldn’t speak for two reasons. First the sudden realization that the photo Patch had of the teen hero had not done the girl’s beauty justice by half, and second that when she turned she had accidentally gotten so close to him that if either of them leaned forward at all their lips would be touching.

Danny leaned back shaking his head to clear it of the little voice that sounded like Tucker singing a techno version of the Little Mermaid’s Kiss the Girl. He really didn’t have time to be distracted by a pair of green eyes.

Thankful that she couldn’t see him or his blush he got back to business. “Here’s the plan so far, will more of an idea than a plan since we’re making this stuff up as we go along.” The look in Kim’s eyes told him that she knew how that went. A lot of hero stuff seemed to be what seemed like a good idea at the time.

“First I’m going to get these cuffs off you and that Stoppable guy then I’m going to go grab my friends who are hiding and we’ll take the goons down why you two get these hostages out of here.”

Kim felt slight movement on her cuffs as the boy started to put action to words. “Wait,” she said in haste and almost load enough to be noticed by the nearest goon. The movement at her wrist stopped. “The two running this show are more competent than most super villains I’ve faced before.”

“How so?”

“First off that Shocker guy comes and checks on me every ten minutes almost like clockwork. He probably is going to be our biggest problem to deal with.”

“I’ve got that guy covered,” Kim really tried not to roll her eyes at her savior’s male ego coming to the front. She hoped he wasn’t just boasting thou, Shocker’s weapons were powerful and she could tell he was use to facing someone who moved a lot faster than Kim could.

“And the second thing is actually more pressing. See that big balcony?” Danny looked up. The second floor of the main entrance consisted of a large semi-circle balcony that ran the length of the room. The marble it was made up showed several scenes of people from different times building things. First was a man swinging a sledge hammer in to a railroad nail as a train and unfinished tracks stretched out behind him, then a man using an old fashion trawl on a brick wall alongside other contraction workers. Scenes of this kind covered the whole thing from one side to the other. The theme for the artworks was obvious even without the words, “We Help You Build Your Future,” carved into the middle of the thing.

He suspected the architect wanted it to provide a feeling of security and class to the bank for the customers, with a start the halfa realized what else it could do. “Let me guess,” he said realization making the hairs on the back of his stand at attention. “They set up a trap of some kind up there where no one could see it didn’t they?”

“Got it in one,” the cheerleader answered. “Shortly after Shocker took me and Ron down the flat top guy, who has one serious metal plate in his head so watch the head shots, sent six guys loaded with sniper rifles of some kind to hide up there and ambush super heroes, cops, military, or the Easter bunny if they came into the bank guns blazing.” Kim could feel the look Danny was giving her. “His words not mine.”

A grin came to Danny’s face as an idea came to him. “Would be a shame if someone replaced his men with someone not on his side wouldn’t.” The halfa caught a predatory glint in the cheerleader’s eyes. “I think that just might ruin our poor super villains’ day wouldn’t it.”

“Now we wouldn’t want that now would we?” Kim said unable to stop the grin that came to her face that would have looked more in place on her rival Shego. She couldn’t wait to get free and put some hurt on these goons, she had gotten taken down far too easily for her pride to be satisfied.

Kim’s self-control was the only thing that kept her from calling out as Danny’s voice came from directly above her. “Got some sneakiness to do and some allies to get in position, be ready to move when we’re set.” The voice was growing quitter and Kim realized the invisible boy was flying up towards the ceiling.

“We’ll be ready,” she whispered barely quietly enough for the goons to think she was grumbling to herself. “What’s your name by the by?”

A moment hesitation and then, “Danny,” was the only reply before she sensed he was gone.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Danny looked down at the goon that was laid out on the floor with worry. This guy was a man monster, easily a foot taller than his father who was one of the biggest normal people that Danny had ever met. And as near as the ghost powered teen could tell a dart about the size of the tacks he had used to hang up th posters in his room sticking out of the man’s neck was what had taken this guy down quick and quiet.

And this was the third one he had found.

After his brief strategy session with Kim Possible he had quickly ghosted through the roof back to the room where his friends were waiting for him. He would need a chainsaw to cut the tension that was in that room between his gothic friend and the red armored ghost hunter. One look at Tucker’s raised hands caused the halfa to decide he didn’t want to get involved in whatever the fight was at the moment.

In a rushed tone so as not to get dragged into whatever the two strong willed girls had decided to attack each other over this time he quickly laid out the plan. All three seemed to think it was a good idea until he got to the part about him needed to go alone to take out the hidden snipers.

“We came here to help you fight not sit around,” Sam started but was quickly interrupted by Valerie.

“I’m not sitting here with your wannabe storm troopers.”

The two started to turn on each other and Danny could see a big fight that they did not have time for starting. Acting quickly the white haired boy stepped in-between the two for a second before simply vanishing from sight. The weird tactic had the desired effect. Both girls paused long enough in their fight for him to get a word in edge wise. “Now you two turn invisible.”

He imagined Sam’s face looked much the same as Valerie’s through her visor, mouth open to offer a protest but nothing coming out. “Now that that’s out of the way do I need to remind you two what’s at stake here? Not only are Kim Possible and her side kick in trouble down there but at least twenty hostages as well. We have our hands full already without you two trying to find a reason to blast each other back to Amity Park.” Danny’s voice once again had taken on a hard edge that he had to use more and more since this adventure began. Unknown to him it made things deep inside both girls react to it. Too Sam this was nothing new but something she had tried to keep secret, too Valerie it just annoyed her more but her sometimes enemy was right there were more important things to deal with at the moment. The other girl would get what was coming to here after they save everyone.

“Fine your right,” Sam half snarled. “But you’re not going back there without these.” In her gloved hand she held up Danny’s pair of Fenton Phones. “I’ve already set them to the same frequency as our helmets, so if there is trouble you better call in back up.”

Danny quickly donned the ear pieces. “Yes Mom,” he said a smart-ass smirk on his lips as he quickly phased through the floor before his goth friend come respond to his comment.

Will there hadn’t been any trouble as every goon he came across had been unconscious. Danny kneel down to where the balcony would cancel him as he let his invisibility drop as he checked the man’s pulse. Like the other two the man’s pulse was strong, he just seemed to be asleep was all. Whatever was in the dart was strong but didn’t seem to be lethal. He was suspecting that the other three or so goons that were hiding up here were probably in the same condition as these three. Someone else was here taking out the bad guys.

Now all Danny had to figure out is rather that was good or bad. If it was another hero here to help he was most defiantly wouldn’t refuse the help, but he knew enough about villains in general to know it might just be Hammerhead or Shocker setting up a double cross that could get everyone killed.

The halfa sit for a moment wondering what to do, then a sigh that should have came out of a much older man left his lips. He knew what he was going to have to do, what he always did. Play it by ear and hope he didn’t get his friends killed.

Quickly he turned invisible again before taking flight confirming that yes whoever their mystery man was he had taken down the rest of the goon squad. With a burst of speed he shot through the ceiling heading to where his friends waited. Whoever the other player was in this game Danny knew they didn’t have time to wait anymore they had to make their move now.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

In the darken corner motionless and secure that she hadn’t been seen a dark clad figure watched the halfa disappear from sight after he had checked to make sure that her dart hadn’t killed the very large thug. She waited until she was sure he was gone before darting from shadow to shadow to get in position.

She had recognized the American ghost boy from a surveillance photo one of her clans information gathers had shown her when they were updating their files on the super heroes here in the States. Her clan mate hadn’t been able to find out what category to put the spirit under. The public believed him to be a villain but their operative had found ample evidence to the contrary, so she wasn’t sure if he would be an ally or a foe in her mission.

It didn’t really matter she supposed. If he got in the way of her rescue of Ron-san or Kim-Chan then he would learn that her clan had long ago mastered ways to deal with ghost.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Danny and his friends save Kim and Ron from the clutches of Hammerhead and Shocker. Or will an even worse put a stop to this rescue mission.

Ch 5

Shocker felt the itch between his shoulder blades increase, causing him to do a visual check on the teenage superhero who was handcuffed by the hostages, and then a quick eye blink over to his men watching the cops out the front door and windows. Everything still seemed to be going according to the plan for once. But still the itch was there.

His mind flashed to the first time he had learned of the itch. It was before he was the Shocker, back when he was just Special Agent Jackson Brice helping keep good old Uncle Sam safe from terrorist. Most people thought that America’s war on terror started with Nine Elven but he had been in that fight years before all that. He had been still green, barely out of the special version of Boot that the agency he worked for put its guys through when he and his partner were sent to investigate a group of terrorist receiving funds from a L.A. drug kingpin.

They had silently taken out the guards at the door and were about to kick the door in when he felt the space you can’t reach between your shoulder blades start to itch. He’s slight discomfort most have shown cause his partner asked what was wrong. Montana just said he had an itch that was bugging him, no big deal. Then they both forgot about it as his partner kicked the door in them both swiping left and right to cover both groups of bad guys in the room.

What they didn’t except was that both groups would be wearing uniforms. One side a strange yellow bee keeper like outfit and the other a green uniform with some kind of octopus insignia, they had accidentally stumbled into an arms deal between Hydra and A.I.M. The firefight that ensued left the building a smoking ruin and Montana with more close calls than he ever wanted to get again. If back up hadn’t arrived about the time the two groups turned on one another each claiming the other had betrayed them he knew he would have died that day.

Afterward when they were both being checked out by a paramedic his partner turned to him and with a grin on his face told him, “Next time you get that itch let me know, then you get to kick the door in,” Carson had said with the same dry humor he seemed to approach everything with. They both had a laugh about that, but any other time he got the itch on the job he told his partner and it never failed meaning that trouble was about to find them.

And now here it was again on one of the smoothest running heist he had been part of since Spider-man had swung into the Big Apple.

He must have looked fidgety or something because Hammerhead tore himself away from his cell phone where he was checking on the progress on their ride to walk over to the masked criminal. “What is it?” was the mob enforcer's only greeting.

Shocker did another sweep of the room with his eyes as he spoke. “Just got a bad feeling is all, everything still on schedule?”

“So far the only sign of trouble was the Kung Fu Cheerleader and her boy toy.” Hammerhead checked the watch on his wrist. “Ride will be here in fifteen minutes then we’re gone.”

Shocker pulled the high tech walkie-talkie he was carrying off his belt with a flick of his thumb he switched the frequency from the one they were using in the bank to another one. “Gonna check to make sue Rhino is still corralling our little spider problem.” Hammerhead gave a little nod of approval. The heist was going smoothly but him and Montana both lived by a similar credo. You’re never paranoid enough. It was one of the reasons he considered Montana a pro.

Before Shocker could speak into the device the sound of crunching concrete and something heavy slamming into the group was heard, followed by a loud shout. “GET BACK OVER HERE SO I CAN GRIND YOUR SKINNY ASS INTO THE GROUND!” another series of what could have either been explosions or Rhino’s fist destroying a public street could be herd. Apparently O’Hirn hadn’t bothered turning his ear piece off after Shocker last checked on him.

“Will that part seems to still be going according to plan,” Shocker deadpanned as a few of the goons closest to him chuckled at the Rhinos' expense. The super powered thug had boasted that this time he would pound Spider-Man's head into the ground. From the sound of it the webslinger was making a fool out of him again.

It didn't really matter to Shocker one way or another. O'Hirn had always let his personal quests for revenge against wrongs done to him, both real and imagined, get in the way of his work. Montana truthfully didn't really trust the man on a job, except on this one that particular weakness was actually an assist.

All they had required from him was to go on a little rampage, draw in the Spider, and then keep the hero busy for a few hours. Hammerhead had even told the fool that he could even kill the Spider if the opportunity showed itself.

Of course both him and Hammerhead knew the Rhino taking out Spider-Man was about as likely as one of them replacing Captain Stacy on the police force, but it did motivate the big lug.

So again everything was going as planned. Then why wouldn't the itch go way?

Almost against his will he found his eyes drifted back to the handcuffed cheerleader with the hero complex. One thing he had learned since becoming the Shocker, and not just Montana leader of the Enforcers, was superheroes cause trouble. She was nowhere near the amount of trouble the Spider was but she still had gave him a run for a bit there. If he hadn't been here she would have stood a good chance of taking out Hammerhead's guys given the right circumstances.

As he started towards her he noticed she grumbled something to herself as she saw his approach, an annoyed look crossing her face before she plastered a shit-eating grin on it that already had his jaw muscles clinching. What was with these hero types and being smart ass pains in the ass? “Ah did little oh Shocker have to come and check and see if the big scary Cheerleader was nice and handcuffed.”

She's a valuable hostage Montana told his self mentally, can't blast her yet. “Tun around and let me see the handcuffs,” he put every bit of menace he was feeling towards the young red head into his voice that he could. Suddenly the air turned colder around him.

“Handcuffs,” a new voice spoke from right next to Shocker causing the super villain to jump at the sound that seemed to be coming from the thin air in front of him. “You mean these handcuffs?” Suddenly the police issue cuffs he had secured on Kim Possible were right in front of his face dangling in the air like an invisible hand held them aloft. It took a only a seconds hesitation for him to realize that was what it probably was, but that hesitation cost him.

Montana caught a glimpse of a white haired teen in some kind of black jump suit before his entire world turned into green and he was violently thrown backwards. His view turned into a spinning nightmare for a moment as he found himself flying through the air. His mind had just enough time to register that the white haired guy had aimed him right at where they had piled the loot from this gig in the middle of the room.

The next instant his head collided with a bank bag full of twenty-dollar bills a second before the the rest of him was buried head first under their ill begotten treasures.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Hammerhead saw a flash of green light out of the corner of his eye, he turned just in time to see Shocker's face-plant into the loot. Over where they had the hostages kept, the Cheerleader and a new guy the former right hand man to Mr. Big hadn't seen before were tearing into the four guys Montana had insisted be left there. The split second it took him to take in this Kim Possible had dropped one of his boys with a spinning kick that would have done a Hong Kong stunt double proud, then the boy took two more down with green blast of energy from his fingertips.

Superheroes were busting up his boys and he knew that the noise would bring the cops outside rushing in. Luckily like any professional in his business Hammerhead had a plan B just for such an occurrence.

A smile crossed Hammerhead's stoic face as he pulled a small device that resembled a garage door opener from a inner pocket of his coat. He wished he could see the look on Captain Stacy's face when he saw their deterrent for the police.

Then he pushed the button.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Captain Stacy herd the cuss words he wanted to scream eco inside his head. It was a habit he had picked up when his daughter at age five had discovered the term "swear jar." That thing had taken half of one of his paychecks before he learned to keep the words inside his head. It was one of the reasons he was considered so level headed. Through all the hardships, both professional and personal, the swear jar had helped him keep his cool.  
The way things were going today he suspected he may have to fill the Damn thing with twenties when he got home.  
"Repeat that again," he shouted into the radio receiver clipped close to his right ear. The S.W.A.T. team leader located at the other end of the bank was as serious and professional a person as Stacy had ever worked with, which made his reply sound even more odd.

“I said we have glowing potted plants here sir.”

The pressure behind the Captain's eyes increased even more. “That what I thought you said.” With a flip of his thumb Stacy switched the frequency from the one on one channel he had with the S.W.A.T. leader, to the open police channel they used during hostage situations. “Does anyone have eyes on glowing shrubbery?” Captain Stacy wondered if it was his men faith in him or the weirdness New York had become that stopped any of them from making a smart remark on his request. The fact that three other locations reported back similar glowing potted plants was the more likely reason thou.

The Police Captain's mind was already sorting through the possibilities of what this new threat could be as his mouth was on auto pilot shouting orders for his people to pull back and move the bomb squid in. The reactions to this new development coming to him on almost pure reflex after years of service as he brain was freed up to run through the more tactical problems the new threat provided.

His first thought was of course explosives of some kind, five or six years ago he was sure that would have been the answer, but the world had become a much more dangerous place in the last few years. It didn't help that Hammerhead had developed a taste for the more sci-fi type hardware when he was still a top member of the Big Man's organization. Whatever popped out of those plants could be anything from robot gun turrets to a teleporter of some kind. Stacy had a bad mental image of him having to try to explain to the Police Commissioner why a skyscraper had vanished on his watch just to turn up in some hell hole on the other side of the planet.

The next second a silent burst of reddish energy tore two of the potted plants in the front of the building apart as the device hidden in the pots a month ago activated. The wave of energy shot up the building in a second the bases connecting to encase the bottom while the top connected like a dome. Stacy knew what the devices were. They were engendered from ideas taken from the tech of a super villain by the name of Mirror Master who was a regular sparring partner of the Justice League's Flash. The devices created a hard light hologram force field that had actually been designed to be much strong that the one's the super villain employed. Stacy knew this because they had been stolen from the New York branch of Wayne Tech three months ago and it had been driving his detectives crazy trying to figure out who had taken them and why. Will now he knew who had taken them and the reason for it, and he knew one other thing.

With a force field surrounding the building designed as the Wayne Tech scientist he questioned had put it with a smug of accomplishment, “It hold guys that can go a few rounds with the kryptonian.” There was no way him and his men were getting in the building anytime soon.

The hostages were on their own.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Hammerhead felt a warm feeling of satisfaction when he heard the bang and then the electrical hum of the force field activating outside. The only reason he hadn't used the device at the start was that the thing didn't have a long shelf life. The batteries basicly wore out in about twenty minutes or so, but that was more than enough time for them to deal with the superhero punks and their ride to get there.

The former Big Man's right hand looked up just as the red headed teen threw the last of his guards watching the hostages into wall with some kind of showing flip that looked almost like a dance move. The large man dropped to the ground like a puppet whose strings were cut. Hammerhead noticed his boys drop what they were doing and start to react on instinct, which for the majority of these mooks was to go in fist flying. Most of his guys weren't hitters like the he had wanted but leg breakers. Guys that were sent to collect gambling debts and send a message by messing up someone's face. But he knew that if his boys closed ranks with the martial arts cheerleader and the boy with obvious super powers that this heist was going to go south real fast.

Which was the exact reason he had Montana bootcamp these guys for a month before this job, so they would step to it at command like the attack dogs he needed them to be. “Don't rush in,” he shouted drawing a powerful laser pistol from his side holster as he spoke. “Form up and fire on my mark.” Montana's training had done wonders as his boys all seem to pause for a split second as the stopped their forward momentum and drew their weapons, a mix of laser tech from when he worked with Green Goblin and regular uzis and glocks from a share he took from a old arms deal of the Big Man's. He noticed that the guys in the front even dropped down to one knee so that the ones in the back could fire over them. With a smirk he drew a bead on the white heard boy. “Fire!”

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Danny was already in motion before the command left the mobster's mouth. As the confined space of the bank lobby filled with the roar of weapons fire Danny threw his arms wide calling forth the biggest ghost shield he had ever created across the length of the lobby a half second before the barrage slammed into it. The lasers he barely felt as the broke apart against his shield, but the bullets he felt a small wave of force shoot up his arm as they flattened against it.

With a start the halfa realized that he had never tried one of his shields against firearms that weren't energy based before, he would have been more than embarrassed if the bullets would have just passed right through it.

Glazing over at Kim Possible out of the corner of his eye not wanting to take his total concentration off the ghost shield, “I got this get your buddy free and the hostages out of her so we can lay these guys low.”

Kim started to move when Ron landed next to Danny, “Already free ghost dude,” the monkey master said his naked mole rat partner nodding a happy yes from the blonde's shoulder. “Had me some ninja help there.”

Danny was about to ask what the sidekick meant by ninja help when a shadow fell over him from behind. The goon that Kim had kicked in the head was obviously made of stern stuff than either of the heroes had thought as he was suddenly behind Danny a wicked looking knife gripped in his hamfisted right hand swinging towards young hero's throat. The half ghost had less than a second to realize that if he broke his concentration to stop the goon's attack the hostages and the other two heroes would be cut down by the gunfire on the other side of his shield. For him there was only one option. He saw a image of Sam's face as he closed his eyes and waited for the attack to land.

The next instant blood was spilled and a shout of pain was herd, but it wasn't Danny's blood or scream. The ghost hero opened his eyes to see the goon drop his knife from his ruined arm. A line of what appeared to be shurikan throwing stars sticking out of it starting at the back of his hand and leading all the way up to his shoulder. Before anyone else had a chance to react a black blur slammed into the man's head landing several quick strikes to his face and neck. The goon hit the ground with a grown as the figure, a obvious female in full ninja garb turned to the trio.

The girl ninja removed her hood reveling a beautiful Japaneses teen wearing a red head band in her hair who placed her hands together bowing respectively to the three heroes. “Greetings Possible-san, Kim-chan, and Phantom-san.”

“Um hi,” Danny said glancing at the downed goon, “thanks for the save. Friend of yours?” he asked turning his a attention to the Team Possible members. Both teen heroes nodded their heads yes but looked nervous on what to say next.

The ninja girl quickly figured out what was troubling her American friends and smiled at the fact they were worried about spreading the secret of the Yamanouchi school. “It is okay I'm sure Phantom-san can keep a secret. My name is Yori and I'm a ninja that is here to help we can leave it at that can we not?” As she once again donned her ninja mask concealing her identity.

“Works for me,” Danny said willing at this point to take any and all help he could get. Just then something slammed into his shield causing it to ripple like a pond that had a stone thrown into it. The force of the the blast caused Danny to stagger back a step before he regained his footing. Looking the distorted view of the world on the other side of his ghost shield he saw that Shocker had pulled himself out of the bank bag Danny had thrown him into and was aiming his vabro shock gauntlets at them readying for another volley. This time Danny gritted his teeth pouring more power into his shield so that he barely felt the blast now that he was ready for it.

“Shockers back in the game,” he shouted over his shoulder not breaking eye contact with the super villain as they both turned up their power making this into not only a contest of tech vs super power but a test of will and nerves as well. “We need to clear out the civilians now.”

The Kimmunicator on Kim's wrist started to life as a holographic image of Wade popped out of it. The image of the young genius spoke quickly as he typed away on his keyboard. “The main bank vault here was specially designed to double as a big panic room for just this kind of emergency. It's got a ventilation system and video surveillance system that the bank manger can access. Also his hand print is the only way to open it from the inside once it's set to panic mode.”

The three none super powered heroes were already in motion as Kim spoke into her communicator. “He's still out cold,” she didn't mention the man fainted at the first sight of Shocker in his super villain costume, “and Hammerhead's goons slammed it shout after they emptied it out, so how are we going to open the vault?”

Kim herd Wade's fingers fly over his keyboard with expert ease. “There,” he said as a large click was herd from the massive vault doors that slowly swung open. “As always you seriously rock Wade,” she said with a smirk as her, Ron, and Yori started leading the hostages into the vault. Kim was glad that the villains hadn't seen fit to tie down everyone else besides her Ron and the volatile Mr. Renoir. Kim stopped turning to the old man that had contacted Kim's website asking for help protecting his countries treasure that he was charged with as they toured several of America's more prestigious museums. She quickly helped the man to his feet pulling the gag out of his mouth. “Sorry sir but I don't have time to get your cuffs off but if you hurry me and my friends will be able to stop New York's lowest from stilling the gems in you except.” She spoke quickly genially feeling bad that she could completely free the man from his bonds.

Kim noticed again that the man didn't show any sign of fear just annoyance and nod of understanding. She got the feeling this wasn't the first time he had been in some kind of life or death danger. “Understandable young lady but you most make sure of something for me.” The man's eyes showed such intensity that Kim was taken back for a moment. “Under no circumstances must they get away with the imitation Skull Heart. The rest are just pretty bobbles but that one is linked to the real one and could cause a great deal of damage if it falls into the wrong hands.”

“Will do,” Kim said making a mental note to get Wade looking into this Skull Heart business when this was all over. For it to shake a man like Mr. Renoir was turning out to be it must be dangerous in deed. “Now we need you in the vault please and thank you.” He nodded in the affirmative before turning and sprinting into a bank safe a second before Yori and Ron pushed the massive doors shut.

Another massive click was herd followed by Wade confirming, “Vault set to panic room mode. Now the spanking of the villains may begin in earnest guys.”

“When you got a good plan you got a good plan Wade,” Kim said as she and the other two rushed over to the boy named Danny Phantom.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Hammerhead felt the floor shake in response to Shocker once more upping the power output in his vibro-smashers. Surprisingly the white haired teen's energy shield not only held but the young superhero actually took a step pushing Shocker's attack back and his shield foreword. The mobster knew he couldn't let the two's contest of power play out. Not only would it take to long and they were on a schedule but he wasn't sure the building would survive the battle. With a smirk he realized that the hero just needed to move a few more steps foreword and he would be at the right angle under the massive balcony that he had set up his little surprise.

Snapping off two quick shots from his weapon just for show as he moved in closer to Shocker, he quickly stage whispered to the super villain. “Ease down on the power so the fool can move in possession for our guys up in the balcony to have a shot at his back.” Montana's only response was a slight nod of his head and his weapon's attack visibly losing power. That was what Hammerhead liked about working with Montana, the man didn't have the over inflated ego most of the supers had. If he had just told that fool Rhino to let it look like the other guy was winning the big fool would have argued with him till the cops slapped cuffs on them both.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Danny felt the pressure on his ghost shield lessen as Shocker lowered his power. Danny was able to push foreword two more steps before he realized what the villain was planing. Danny couldn't hide the smirk on his face as he pushed foreword another stop. Shocker didn't realize him and Danny had the same plan.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Hammerhead smirked as the white haired kid moved a few step closer putting him in the line of fire of his hidden snipers. The gangster could make out the distorted silhouettes of three others standing next to him so the kid had not only freed the cheerleader but her doofus boyfriend as well. The third was probably someone the boy brought with him. Didn't matter the laser rifles his guys were packing were designed to burn a whole through a tank. Whoever the new player was they wold burn like the others.

Switching his gun to his left hand he reached down and hit the button on his radio that would signal the men in the balcony. Montana insisted that a one button signal command was the best way to go instead of voice command. But by the third time he hit the button he knew he was ready to nail each and everyone of his snipers ears to a wall. The white haired meta-human had just taken the last few steps to put him in the perfect position for one of his snipers to blow the back of his head off when Hammerhead had lost his patience and switched his radio dial for him to speak.

“What are you bums waiting for a engraved invitation, open fire,” he snarled into the device.

“Are you sure that what you want us to do?” a voice Hammerhead didn't recognize answered him.

“Of course that's what I want you to do you moron. Open FIRE NOW!” the gangster could feel his blood pressure rise from having to deal with this fool.

“Okay but remember you asked.”

Three figures popped their heads up from the cover of the balcony, two in black armor one in read, and it took Hammerhead a fraction of a second to realize that wasn't his boys before the two in black shouldered rifles of some kind he had never seen before and opened fire on his men. As they downed three of his men he realized that they were firing police issue beanbags but with a whole lot more speed and power than the cops used.

The red armored figure aimed a arm mounted cannon at Shocker, Hammerhead tried to shout a warning but the massive energy blast slammed into the super villain before he could get a word out. His next word was a grunt of pain as the blast not only knocked the Shocker on his back but the armored warrior that hit him kept up the power on the laser pushing Montana across the floor smashing him into Hammerhead's legs as they both went down in a heap.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Danny smirked as Valerie took out both the Shocker and the head mob boss with one attack. Yep getting her to help was differently worth the bruises. But he couldn't let her have all the fun. He drew energy from his ecto-shield back into the palm of his right hand just as the palm on his left flared to emerald light as well. “Hey fools, how about some applause for our clever ambush,” he shouted to the remaining goons that were trying to regroup and move on his friends before slapping both palms together. A shock wave filled with ecto-energy shot outward like a tidal wave flooring the rest of the goons and sending most of their weapons flying. “Now before they can rearm take em down!” he shouted.

He realized he hadn't needed to give the order as Kim and the ninja girl shot past him with gleams in their eyes before plowing through the goons that were dragging themselves to their feet like a scythe through wheat. Ron was right behind with Rufus on his shoulder much less enthusiastic then the girls but still effective as he kneed one thug as he started to rise and followed through with a round house kick to a second's head.

He took to the air when her heard Valerie's rocket board do the same. He flew up level with the Red Huntress calling ecto-energy to his index fingers as he fired two pinpoint ghost rays destroying two different guns that a pair of thugs further back had grabbed when they got to their feet. “Let's wipe out their weapons from the back to the front so Kim, Ron, and the Ninja girl can put them down easier.” He shouted to Valerie not looking in her direction.

“Your not my boss ghost boy,” she growled at him but he did notice her wrist cannon morph into some thing more streamline and small. A laser weapon that fired thinner more accurate blast he realized. With a smirk him and the female ghost hunter started blasting every piece of ordnance they could see.

Danny light out a sigh of relief as Kim planted her foot in the back of Shocker's head just as Sam and Tucker peppered Hammerhead's chest and stomach with beanbags. Shocker let out a breath of air as he slipped into unconsciousness the same time the gangster fell over backwards. One last beanbag to the man with the Adamantium head's neither region put an end to the fight, earning a wince of sympathy pain from the male heroes present, followed by a open eyed stare at Sam in her black armor who just shrugged.

Deciding that right now was maybe not the right time to call his goth friend on what she thought was the proper way to take down a male super villain, mainly because she still was holding her beanbag gun, him and the Red Huntress lowered themselves to the ground where Kim and her friends were standing. He saw Sam and Tucker start to head to the stairway down from the balcony.

As he landed him and Kim made eye contact briefly and Danny felt a wave of nervousness in his stomach again. Great can't even talk to a pretty cheerleader after you've saved her life, he mentally berated himself. With an effort he pushed his nervousness, and teenage hormones, to the back of his mind. This was important lives were at stake.

He can dork out about how cute she was later with Tucker.

Kim held out a hand shaking Danny's hand as she looked the group over, “Thanks for the save. The Sitch got bad real quick.”

It took Danny a second to figure out what a “sitch” was but before responding. “Well I wish that was the only reason we came but it's not.” Now for the sales pitch as Tucker had called it that the two had practiced before infiltrating the bank.

Just before Danny could say anything a part of the lobby tore. That was the only way the halfa could think to describe it. It looked like a empty space in the air had just been torn away like paper and on the other side was only blackest midnight. Then just as quick and silent as it appeared it was gone replaced by five figures.

Everything, even the air itself, seemed to take a breath as the two groups sized each other up. The first thing Danny noticed was that the other group were all boys about his age and all dressed in strange outfits.

Three wore mask. One with a red suit and mask that that looked like it had had sun-glass shade to hide his eyes. Then there was boy in a blue and green outfit and helmet that was dominated by one giant green eye. The last one looked like he based his outfit on Gotham's defender except with out the bat insignia. He also appeared to have gray skin and a domino mask with red eyes.

The last two where a stark contrast of each other physically. One was a bald dwarf who made up for his size by using massive mechanical appendages that resembled spider legs sprouting out of some kind of backpack. The last one was massive with a physic that would have made any member of the Casper High football team green with envy.

Maybe their teen superheroes that had decided to come and help? Danny hoped to himself.

Tucker was the first for realization to hit snapping his bean bag gun up to his shoulder as he shouted. “H.I.V.E. Five teen super villains.”

Of course, Danny thought, why would my luck change. With battle hardened reflexes the teen heroes moved to attack, too bad the H.I.V.E. Five were not only faster but trained as they attacked first and as one.

“Nail these Scrub Chunkers,” the dwarf said as a device popped out of his backpack, aimed at them and then a sonic blast slammed into them pounding into their head and causing a wave of dizziness. Almost at the same time the muscular teen slammed his fist into the ground causing a shock-wave that threw them all to the ground.

Danny tried to pull himself to his feet and shake off the effect of the double attack so he could get in the air and hopefully gain an advantage against their foes. He noticed the dark clad villain with the gray skin grab onto the red suited ones shoulder then they both vanished.

A shout of, “Now it's time to rain Billies,” drew the half ghost attention to the ceiling above him just in time to see the dark clad villain drop the red suited one. The next second the entire area above him and his companions was filled with dozens of the same red suited teen as Danny realized this guy's powers was to be able to do Vlad's multiplication trick in spades.

The next instant he found himself and the others hard pressed by the boy who announced himself as Billy Numerous. He couldn't even tell how the other were doing besides the sound of Valerie's cannons sounding and a girly sounding scream from Ron.

With a powerful blast of ecto energy he threw the twenty or so Billies that were dog piling him, only to have a massive fist fill his vision. The blow connected before Danny could go intangible slamming him almost through the floor. After that everything was just flashes as he fought to not lose consciousness.

He pushed back a wave of dizziness to blast Billies that were sneaking up on Valerie while she tried to pry what looked like a fist size eyeball off her Red Huntress armor as electricity shot up and down her frame. The next instant he saw Sam, a shock club in each hand, as she tried to free Tucker from under a group of Billies that were kicking the crap out of his friend. With a start he realized the top part of her helmet was destroyed showing her face for all to see.

He next remembered seeing Kim and the ninja girl tearing through Billies left and right as they fought back to back. It looked like they may conquer the odds when the dark clad teleporter suddenly appeared behind them slamming a palm into the back of Kim's neck dropping the cheerleader to the ground. The ninja girl threw a roundhouse kick at the boy who vanished again reappearing behind her with a similar blow to her neck as he done to Kim.

Danny caught sight of one of the dwarf's spider legs a second before it slammed into his head.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Pain was the first thing Danny noticed when he came too. That and that someone he didn't know was shouting at him. “GET UP, YOU HAVE TO GET UP NOW!!”

“Wh-what happen,” Danny asked as his eyes snapped open. He quickly took in the destroyed lobby of the bank. Gone were the H.I.V.E Five, gone was the pile of money, left of course was a very angry Hammerhead and a small army of goons that were dragging themselves to their feet. Hammerhead had a very wicked switch blade in his hand and was eying Danny with it.

Danny realized someone had thrown him on a pile of the other teen heroes. He could make out what was either Tucker's or Sam's boots sticking out from under him and the feeling of someone, or a few someones, breathing underneath him. The shouting was coming from the weird communicator that Ron's naked mole rat was holding up to his face. On the screen he saw a panicked looking chubby kid setting at a computer. “You've got to move. The H.I.V.E. Five took the money saying Hammerhead failed some kind of test and now him and his goons have decided to take it out on you guys.”

So the robbery was some kind of test. Danny filed that away for later but first things first. Danny took a moment to be glad that Shocker was still out of it, in his current state he couldn't have mustered the juice to go against the man's tech. Pulling what reserves he had of ecto energy into his right index finger he let a small blast out that slammed into Hammerhead's chest sending the mobster back into dream land. Usually that would have been one of the lightest uses of his powers he could muster but after the beating he took it felt like throwing a mountain at the man. Now if he could figure out what to do about the twenty or so other goons pulling themselves to their feet.

Of course at this moment his normal luck decided to let itself known as he felt his transformation drop. “Crap,” he swore with feeling. “Guys anyone still alive I'm literally just ran out juice here, and we need ideas.”

“I think I'm just going to lay here and hope I wake up somewhere nice in the Ghost Zone,” Tucker said through teeth gritted in pain.

“Armor froze up, says I've got five more minutes until I can move Invis Bill.” Valerie sound way more angry than hurt. She just must have been able to shift a little and look his way cause the next phrase he herd was a, “What the hell Fenton.” Well that meant if they lived she was probably going to kill him.

“Kim-Chan and Ron-San are both out cold,” the voice of the ninja girl came. “I might be able to do something if I wasn't underneath all of you.”

Sam's none mechanically altered voice sounded like a angel from heaven as she announced. “Better idea. I've got the Infi Map.”

“Alright everyone grab someone. I've got whoever boot this is,” Danny said as he laced his hand securely into the laces of the combat boot. “It's mine,” Tucker said as Danny noticed three more goons had rose to their feet and were trying to find a weapon that Danny and Red Huntress hadn't destroyed. I've got a grip on Valerie and Kim.”

“I've got Sam and the ninja girl,” Valerie said and Danny could hear the disbelieve in her voice at the mention of Sam's name. Yep she was going to kill him.

“I've got Ron-San and Ruffus,” the ninja said. “What is your plan Spirit?”

Danny noticed to his horror one of the goons had pulled a small hideaway pistol from his sock and was quickly bring it to bare. Luckily Sam used that moment to activate the Infi Map. “We're going for a ride.”

With that the portal opened behind then sucking them into it as the goon desperately fired a shot that went wide of it's target. The last thing Hammerhead's thugs saw was the former ghost boy giving them the finger as the portal closed.

Then they were otherwise occupied as the force field outside dropped and Captain Stacy and his task force moved in to arrest them. The goon with the pistol dropped it quick raising his hands in defeat. Taking shots at superheroes was one thing, but the cops shot back with live ammo so he was having none of that.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took way longer than I wanted it too. And even changed the end of this chapter three times. Hope it works for everyone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny has some explaining to do and Mammoth has issues.

 

Ch 6

“Well that sucked,” Danny thought Tucker had just made the understatement of the century. The techno geek's voice still sounded similar to Darth Vader's as his helmet hadn't been destroyed like Sam's. “We drop anybody?”

Danny's mind flashed to the very brief trip through the Ghost Zone they had made before the Infi Map had spit them out into his bedroom. He forced his eyes open realizing that over half of their new group had no idea where they where or what they had just passed through to get there.

Before his eyes could open he noticed that someone had landed on top of him, and that someone was female if the two soft mounds he felt pressed up against his chest was any indication. When he opened his eyes icy blue met green as he found a disheveled Kim Possible laying on top of him. “Okay who are you and what exactly is going on?” she said sounding neither angry or shocked by the weirdness of the situation.

It took a moment for Danny to compose himself, and convince the blood in his body to not travel south at the red head's proximity. “Un I'm Danny. We meet but I had white hair then.”

“The guy with the powers?” Danny felt her eyes roam up and down him as she asset the differences between his human self and his ghost form. There weren't a lot but for some reason no one ever really seemed to notice. “Cool, how's that work?”

Before Danny could respond a red and black boot slammed down next to his head. “Funny I was wondering the same thing,” Danny looked up to see Valerie's helmeted face staring back down at him. Oh good her suit is working again he thought with a feeling of dread. The next instant the Red Huntress yanked him up by his neck forcing Kim to roll out of the way as she slammed the Halfa into the wall. “Fenton,” she snarled his name.

“Hey Val,” Danny said trying to go for friendly and harmless. “So I guess I've got some explaining to do huh?”

The Red Huntress' other hand shot up a laser cannon forming on her forearm as she drew a bead on a half risen Sam in her tattered black armor. A shock club sparked in the goth girl's hands and her eyes narrowed at the other girl through her cracked helmet. “Drop it Sam or I french fry your goth ass.”

Danny could see things where about to get way out of hand as he looked behind Valerie noticing Kim Possible about to pounce and Yori still in her ninja outfit draw a throwing dagger from seemingly nowhere. Ron and Tucker both looked unsure of what their move should be and even the naked molerat squeaked out a little ,”Oh no,” in worry.

“You tried to kill me when we were dating,” Valerie growled which luckily for his room stopped both Kim and Yori in mid stride from attacking. For Danny it had a different effect as the statement seemed to trigger all the frustration that situation and many others like it had piled onto his short life. The stress of having to destroy her suit while she watched thinking he was going to do the same thing to her, the feeling he got when he saw the headlines of him attacking the city council, and the feeling he got every time his own mother had him in the sights of her damned bazooka all seemed combine in his chest at the girl's words.

“ENOUGH!” Danny shouted as the temperature in his room dropped down enough everyone's breath showed in the air for a second as he transformed. Valerie was taken back as the Halfa's eyes didn't just seem to glow green but to blaze to life for a second before his hand shot out shoving her back with enough force to cause her to land on her rear.

It took the former in-crowd girl a second to realize what happen when she looked up and saw Phantom's hand sticking out the back of her armor. She was setting down so why was her armor still over there with Danny, and why did she feel the cold so much? Her cheeks flushed red as realized what he had done. He hadn't just pushed her but had phased his hand through her suit and then phased her out of it as well. She was setting on her butt in Danny Fenton's room in just her underwear.

Danny let the now empty suit fall to the ground as he stepped over it. His rage and frustration not even allowing him to admire the fact that Valerie may be considered poor by her former friends standards she still owned some expensive and scandalous looking under garments. “Lets get a few things straight,” Danny's voice held enough of Dark Dan's menace in it that both Tucker and Sam flinched. “You have blamed me for several things that were not my fault. First being that damn dog that you seem to think I unleashed on your father's business, when in fact I was trying to stop it from hurting or even killing someone. Seeing how it was as big as some bears when it got mad and had the powers of a rampaging ghost I think I did better than most.”

“Second you seem to think that I wanted you dead.” Valerie stood ignoring both her near nudity and the fear at seeing Phantom so enraged. She instead glared at him defiantly. “If you remember your suit was possessed by Technious and he was wiping the floor with me. Pretty sure he would have killed me that time until I saw you in the crowd, and realized that I could stop holding back cause I wouldn't hurt you.” Danny's eyes softened at that moment as the memory of the look of fear in Valerie's eyes. “That whole indent had been that damn ghost trying to manipulate me into hurting someone I cared about. Someone I was falling for despite of the fact she was hunting me down as a ghost to try and kill me.”

Danny held the Red Huntress' gaze for a moment and she gave a start at the pain in his eyes. She realized he meant it. Danny Fenton who she had briefly thought might be someone she could have been so much more than friends with was carrying a lot of pain over things he had been force to do and had done to him. She gave a little jump when her helmet slammed shut over her face. She hadn't realized her suit had reformed around her.

Danny took that as a sign to turn away transforming back to his human form, Valerie turned around heading to his bedroom window. When she opened it she stopped for a second. “Call me when you have a lead on what to do next.” With that she jumped out his window her rocket board forming under her feet in mid air before she shot off in the direction of her home.

After she left a feeling of relief seemed to fill the room. “Such interesting friends you and Ron-san have Kim-chan,” Yori said as she pulled her mask off giving the cheerleader a wink that made Kim pause for a moment. It seemed a little overly affectionate for the always polite ninja girl.

“Yeah,” Danny said scratching the back of his head in a very nervous way that made Kim forget for a moment just how an opposing figure he had been a second ago. “Guess I really do have a lot of explaining to do.”

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Gizmo knew something was up when they got back to the hideout and one of Professor Chang's lab boys was waiting for them after they had returned from dropping the stolen money and other jewels and stuff from the bank heist. He had been joking with See-More about the look on Hammerhead's face when they took his money and left. The poor full of a gangster seriously thought that he was going to be able to buy into the Brotherhood's plans when he had screwed up so bad that not only was their one hero there for them to deal with but seven of the annoying little snot suckers. Luckily these guys were nowhere a team like the Titans had been. The H.I.V.E. Five had tore through them quicker than Mammoth at a all you can eat buffet.

Speaking of the big mutant on their team the creepy Professor's little lab helper seemed to be their to speak to him as he gestured for him to walk off away from the group. The dwarfish super villain watched as they exchanged words and then Mammoth gave the man a envelope, at least Gizmo assumed it was man sometimes it was hard to tell in those has-met suits, and then received a paper in return. Gizmo and the other H.I.V.E. Students waited for a moment with a sadistic glee for the big teen to

take out the lab rat seeing as whatever the pay off was for he now had what he was looking for. One of the top lessons Brother Blood taught them was the right time to take your money back. Never pay for something you can take after all.

To the collective surprise of the whole team Mammoth just turned and dismissed the man who hurried out of their complex as fast as he could.

This peeked Gizmo's interest even more. Mammoth was no were the smartest super villain out there, but like him he had taken Brother Blood's lessons to heart. And the only rule that applied in this situation was never destroy someone who could still be used as a tool. What was going on that the big thought he need to have a insider into what the mad doctor was up too?

The rest of the team, who Gizmo sometimes thought had the attention span of road runner on speed, had already bored with whatever was going on with their teammate. Gizmo watched as Mammoth read the paper in the envelope giggling at the big guy mouthing the words as he read. Then he paused as he thought he recognized one of the words the mutant sounded out. No it couldn't be, they had agreed to never speak of her again. She had chose her side and would burn for it. Gizmo hoped that his brilliant and admittedly twisted mind was playing tricks on him.

This hope was dashed as Mammoth crumbled the paper in his hand and with one mighty right hook blew the wall next to him into a hundred pieces.

After the dust and debris cleared Mammoth locked eyes with the rest of the team, causing all four of them to take involuntary step back. “Gizmo stays, everyone else out,” the command from the big teen was followed without question as the other three shot out of the room as fast as they could.

The silence hung in the air a second before Gizmo already short temper reached it's end. “What the heck Baran?” Gizmo said using Mammoth's real for the first time in months. Not since they learned that she had been caught along with Kid Flash by that ghost weirdo Vlad.

Mammoth straightened the paper in his hand the best he could before handing it to Gizmo. The inventor looked over the print out his ability to speed read allowing him take in the whole document in one glance. The shock took a few more seconds to register. Unlike Mammoth Gizmo didn't find rage filling him, which was strange because he was generally angry at least a good amount of the time, but now all he felt was sadness. “She made her choice Mammoth,” the look in his teammates eyes made him wonder if maybe his mouth had just signed his death warrant.

The anger never left Mammoth's eyes but Gizmo saw it focus somewhere else. “Bullshit,” he said.

The odd calm that had came over the small teen super villain fled from him, his anger returning was almost a welcome thing to him. “What do you mean Bullshit?” he snarled. “She's being kept by the Brotherhood who we also work for, not that I'm against a good double cross most of the time, but these guys will end us without a second thought. If we had any family Madam Rouge would go feed them our remains probably whistling some Russian drinking song while she did it.” Then Gizmo paused, damn he was an idiot, that what this was all about to the big mutant, he thought as he came to a realization.

“This is about Shimmer isn't it?”

“YOU LEAVE MY SISTER OUT OF THIS MIKRON!” Mammoth screamed but from the big guy it came out as a roar that raddled Gizmo's teeth. While Mammoth was okay with his real name being Baran Flinders Gizmo hated it when anyone called him Mikron O'Jeneus. The name had been his torment up until the day he had taken up his super villain identity. The few people who knew it knew that it's use was a sure way to enrage the genius.

Gizmo's mechanical spider legs popped out of his back lifting him up so he was eye to eye with the muscular teen. “I can't leave her out of this when she's so obviously the reason you want to save a traitor. You scuz pumper. We've got as much chance of saving her as eleven year old you had of stopping that Sentential.”

Gizmo knew the effect his words were likely have on his teammate. That was why he had a laser primed and ready to blast Mammoth through another wall if he had to. What he wasn't ready for was for him to visibly calm down, something Mammoth rarely did under any circumstances, and turn his back on the other villain. “What is one of the main reasons to become a super villain?” he snarled behind him.

This also threw the dwarf for a loop, cause it was another question asked by their instructors in the H.I.V.E. Academy. He never realized Mammoth paid this much attention to anything besides combat class. “A love for chaos and mayhem,” Gizmo answered almost as a reflex. That had always been his favorite answer to the multiple answer question.

“Was never my answer Giz,” Mammoth didn't turn to face the other teen, probably afraid he would lose his temper again when he knew he needed Gizmo's aid. “To do what you want and bend the world to your will.” Mammoth sighed deeply sounding to Gizmo much like a bear he heard sleeping away on a nature program he watched once when he couldn't sleep. “That why I'm going to stop this Giz. Not because I want to be some hero,” the look on Mammoth's face when he said the word made it clear that the idea left a bad taste in his mouth. “I'm going to stop this because I'm a super villain and when I don't want something to happen it doesn't.”

Gizmo stopped short whatever he was going to say because he understood what his teammate was saying. Both him and the mutant had had rough lives growing up. They had both been stepped on by most everyone and everything they ever dealt with until they developed their respective powers and skills. Part of the reason they choose the side of the law they where on was a deep hatred for anyone wronging them again.

Then Gizmo caught sight of something on Mammoth's back and wicked grin split his lips.

“So you going to help me or not?” Mammoth finely asked.

Mammoth didn't mess the grin on his teammate's face. “Oh why would either one of us need to do anything” Before the muscular villain could ask what he meant Gizmo shoot forward on his spider legs and grabbed something off of Mammoth's left shoulder.

Mammoth let out a another sigh this one filled with annoyance as he knew what Gizmo had found. “Tracer,” the big teen said not asking as he already knew the answer. Robin had been putting tracers on usually him and Billy for a while now. Mammoth never once caught the Boy Wonder doing it either. Seems one of those other heroes had the same idea.

A quick scan from the tech built into his goggles confirmed that the scramblers in the Brotherhood's headquarters had indeed knocked out the little tracking device. This one was nowhere near as sophisticated as one of the ones the Titan's leader like to use, but it was a top of the line design and covered a large distance. The best part was that it was intake so Gizmo knew how to turn it back on.  
“Nope not a tracer my-big-dumb-trying-to-get-us-killed-over-a-girl-that-left-us-for-a-pretty-boy-superhero friend. It's something better, it's bait.” Mammoth let the insult slide as he saw the look on Gizmo's face. He knew that look, it meant the genius had a plan.

For Jinx's sake he hoped it was a good one he thought as he looked down at the crumbled paper in his hand. It was a schedule sent to Dr. Chang's lad assistants. A schedule on when to start dissecting two of the specimens. One a alien girl with golden skin another a magic welder with cat like eyes that the good doctor wanted to know how her brain chemistry worked.

//////////////////////////////////////

Wade grinned his teeth as he rechecked the tracker signal to verify it had went dead. The trackers were a new addition to the kimcumuncator, that the redhead hadn't had a opportunity to use before now. Actually if he was thinking more literal she still hadn't used it. When he had realized the bad guys were wining he had remote fired and guided the device to land on the big guy while he was smacking the ghost kid around.

As soon as the teleporter had taken them and the money away the little device had hit somekind of interference that had shut it down. Where ever the H.I.V.E. Five had gone they did not want to be tracked, and had the tech to back that up. Wade knew he should have bult the tracker himself instead of just finding a top of the line one, but he had several other projects that he had been working on himself so had gotten lazy. From the what he was hearing from Danny Phantom lazy moments from here on out may cost someone their life. He had herd everything that the strange teen had told Kim, Ron, and Yori about the current situation and agreed whole hearty with Kim when she agreed to help. As always the cheerleader spoke for him and Ron knowing her friends would have her back, even if both him and the blonde were very nervous about the idea of taking on some of the scariest super villans on the planet. Next to these guys Draken was such a lame threat it was funny.

Then Kim had turned to Yori and asked the ninja if she would help as well, and the Japanese girl had done something that had raised the younger teen's eyes a bit. She had walked up between Kim and Ron and placed her hands not on the other two's shoulders as he expected but on the small of each of their backs and left it as she answered. “It would be my honor to assest in this quest,” then she look once to Ron and Kim her hand staying on their backs looking like she was about to pull the two into a embrace before she pulled away a slight blush on all three teen heroes cheeks as she turned and walked to the other end of the room. “The only thing I have to insure is that my Clan's name never be shared. It is not a secret I can share with just anyone.”

This had been directed at Danny who seemed to be embarrassed at watching the interaction of the two so took a second for him to respond. “No p-problem,” he stammered. “Keep all the secrets you need, I'm just grateful for any help that we can get.”

With that the impromptu meeting had come to an end. Tucker and Wade had exchanged information, information Wade had actually had five seconds into Danny explanation into what was going on but no need for dear Frier Tuck to know Wade hacked him that easy. They both had decided that they should be the ones to try to run information for the group.

Yori had beat Wade to the punch arranging a helicopter that was flown buy and guy in full ninja garb to pick her, Kim, and Ron up to take them back to Middleton. The really weird thing was that no one in town seemed to even bat an eye at a helicopter handing in front of Fenton Works. Danny, still in his civilian form, said that many more stranger things had came out of his house.

So with that Wade realized he and his friends had signed up to fight in what could very easily amount to a war against a powerful group of super villains. He knew that he would not be on the front lines, and a part of him was very glad for that fact. But even if he wasn't going to be the warrior he could make sure his warriors were properly armed for the task.

Typing a command into his computer and two holograms popped into existence in front of him. One was the super suit that Kim had worn to take on Shego and the Diablos awhile back with markers showing the improvements he was planing. The second one was a similar one only this one was made for a male and matched the measurements of a certain monkey master.

With a thoughtful expression Wade's fingers attacked his computer again and a third hologram popped into life. This one was also a female battle suite, but the measurements matched a certain ninja girl instead.

No, he thought fiercely as his eyes narrowed. His friends were not going to be out gunned when they faced the Brotherhood. That throught drove him on as he threw himself into his work.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes;  
>  Okay was planing on this chapter being a bit longer but having to rethink a few things cause of changes I've made to the last one so here is this one. Thank you everyone that has been sending me reviews and such. I even want to hear the negative ones as long as there not just someone being a dick. Feed back helps a lot.   
> Hope everyone that's enjoying this still does. Next time I think it's time for our heroes to start to take the offensive.


	7. Ch 7

Chapter 7

The Green Fireball was named after a bartender special that the original owner had claimed he invented back when the place catered to low ranking mobsters and hoods in the Fifties. He mixed the combination of liquors unlabeled as he mixed them into the green colored concoction. Then with much flair and delight to the rowdy patrons the owner would then light the drink on fire causing it to flair up for a second to much cheers and wolf calls. The whole thing had been great fun at the time.

Over the years thou even the flair and fun that the Green Fireball represented dwindled as it chosen customers, criminals and lowlifes mostly, started to roam more to some of the newer establishments. The current owner was a few days from lighting the place his grandfather had opened on fire just to get the insurance money.

But then one night a strange group came into the bar after robbing a major bank in the area ready to celebrate. At first he thought about not letting them in and it wasn't because the entire group couldn't be a day over seventeen at the oldest. He still lived by his Grand Dad's favorite saying. “Money can add years on a potential drinker's age.”

No he was about to send them away because he could honestly say he had never seen anyone dressed more weirdly. He had herd of super villains before but most of the career criminals he knew dismissed them as some kind of twisted joke. Something that wouldn't last and was rather silly.

One of his regulars, a big bruiser that broke bones for both fun and profit, thought so as well making some kind of rude remark to the group of teenagers. A kid half his size throw him not only out of the bar but through the second story window of a warehouse across the street without even a grunt of effort. Then the party was on for the young supers.

The owner would miss his big brawler of a regular who lived through the ordeal but never walked right again, or spoke without stuttering for that matter. The man was crazy but he was a good tipper. Even thou most of his money had literal blood on it.

But that was when he learned a few things about teenage super villains . One they usually pulled jobs more for the fun of it or to prove they could. Meaning that they were very generous when out celebrating. Two being teenagers they usually didn't know how much one paid for mix drinks at a bar allowing him to raise the price to an unbelievable amount without any of them batting an eye. And third and most important there was a line of bars across the country, maybe even the world if rumors were true, that served just their demographic and they were strangely loyal customers when they found a place they liked.

So not even a month later the Green Fireball went over a transformation of sorts. A new coat of pant, a few TV's showing mainly extreme sports and robot battles, and some video games added which the new clientele dubbed most as “retro” but still seemed to like. And Chicago had it's first teen super villain bar.

The money was racking in so much the owner was actually able to pay the child support for the waitress he knocked up a few years ago. Of course he wasn't going to pay it but it was nice to have that option anyway.

Even with all it's success today was still the Green Fireball's closing day as it became something besides Chicago's first teen super villain bar. It becomes ironic.

The dark night lit up like a flare as the font of the bar was blown apart in a blast of green energy. The shock wave setting off car alarms for blocks in all directions as Danny Phantom took out his frustration on a group of third rate super villains that would have ran from the Titans and straight up fainted at the sight of a Justice Leaguer or a Avenger. While they thought they could have taken his group he chocked up to high tech armor causing some kind of brain damage.

The group now littered the street in front of the Green Fireball their bodies bruised and their gear broken.

Danny stepped through the smoke green eyes glowing as he zeroed in on the one he mentally dubbed Moron One. The teen in the red and black armor had told him his villain name and Danny had quickly forgotten it. This group of five all wore verations of the same red and black armor that Wade stated was bought from Hench Co and not built themselves. For some reason this seemed to insult Team Possible's tech guy.

Moron One's eyes went wider darting from left to right and making Danny realize the rest of his team had followed him out. Looking back he saw Ron, Kim, and Yori stroll out with a smile on Kim's face. The fight had been quick but fun to the adrenaline addicted cheerleader. He suspected if Yori had taken off her ninja hood she would have a similar smile. Over the last week he had learned the usually soft spoken Japanese girl loved a good fight almost as much as the cheerleader did. Ron just looked worried but that too Danny learned was par for the course for the teen. Danny had found a weird sort of respect for Ron. The guy was quit possibly scared of everything under the sun. But he still pushed through cause his girlfriend would need him. That took a loyalty that he had only ever seen in Sam and Tucker.

Speaking of his two best friends Danny turned to see Sam standing next too him in her black armor shock sticks held at the ready. Tucker had stayed behind helping Wade with a project that was vital to their next idea about finding where the Teen Titans were being held. “Feel better?” she asked indicating the destruction around them. Her voice no longer sounding robotic as she hadn't bothered turning on the voice modifier in her helmet. The only reason she had used the thing in the first place was to keep Valerie, the Red Huntress, from discovering who they were. That plan had failed spectacularly.

Danny could feel Val's eyes on the back of his head and he had to fight the urge to turn and make sure the red armored ghost hunter didn't have a blaster pointed at his back. The fact that he was Danny Fentan as well as Phantom hadn't gone over well with her. But she had stuck with them knowing that their mission was far more important than her hurt feelings.

With a sigh he answered the goth girl. She was right he usually tried to keep the collateral damage down to a minimal most times. Unless that collateral belong to Vlad Master's of course then he didn't try to aim his ecto blast too accurately. But this had been a stressful week and he wasn't seeing a end to the stress anytime soon. “Yeah I think trying to find this guy is getting on my nerves.”

Turning to face Moron One again he let the glow in his eyes intensify as he focused on his ice center lowering the temperature around him. Not enough to freeze anything but enough where whoever was close would feel a biting cold when he approached. Over the last week he had learned his cold spooked people. He asked Sam about it and she said it was the same cold regular people felt around a ghost. It had the feeling of death creeping up your spine.

It of course had never bothered the goth girl one bit.

Danny saw Moron One's eyes widen as he lifted him one handed. For some reason most people forgot how physically strong his ghost from was. “Where is Mammoth?” he snarled into the fishbowl like helmet that the wannabe wore.

To Danny's surprise the boy's eyes hardened. “I'll never tell you hero. Do your worse.” The halfa was sure if the boy's helmet wasn't in place he would have tried to spit on him. Fine the guy didn't want to talk he could deal with that.

“Ninja Girl,” Danny called out drawing Yori attention with the nickname that had in the past week became her code name. “Can you open this tin can for me,” he said with a wicked grin as he shoved the armored teen towards the Kunoichi. Danny could make out her smile under her mask as she pulled the sword free from the sheath on her back.

The sword blade was a flash of reflected light she as she struck causing a frightened “EP,” to escape Moron One's mouth. Then with a click the blade was back in it's sheath. Moron One blinked a few times registering that he wasn't missing any body parts. Matter of fact it didn't even see like the Ninja had even hit him. He started to open mouth to mock these heroes and their terrible bluffs when the gauntlet on his right hand fell to the ground in several small pieces. The rest of his armor followed a second later leaving him naked except for his Superman boxers standing in the street.

That haunting cold creep up his spine as the ghostly Danny Phantom came up behind him to whisper in his ear. “She also does circumcisions.” The super villain's eyes shot back to the ninja as he notices she had drawn the katana just enough where he could see the edge of the blade reflect off the light from the street lamp.

Five minutes later he had told the group of super heroes everything he knew from the first bank heist him and his friends had been planning, to the fact that he had wet his bed until he was ten years old if he didn't have his stuffed panda with him. Unfortunately all he knew of their quarry was that he had came in, had a beer, and then the weird guy that was the teleporter for the H.I.V.E. Five had showed up and they had left.

Just like what happened at the last four of these teen super villain bars that they had chased the mutant power house to in the last week. With a growl of frustration that the rest of his team shared he wrapped the armored villain wannabes in a layer of ice that would hold them until the police arrived.

Kim held her arm up speaking to the split screen image of Wade and Tucker on her Kimcomunicator. “He got away again didn't he?” Tucker asked at the look of announce on the cheer leading heroine's face.

“Kyd Wykkyd again,” she said shaking her head. They had thought when the tracker Wade had placed on Mammoth started turning itself back on when he left where ever he was that was shielding it from Wade's tech they had thought they had found a easy way to get a lead on the Titans. The H.I.V.E Five had been part of the Brotherhood's attack on the Titans after all. This was quickly proving to not be a lead so easily followed. The super strong teen frequented many of these teen super villain bars but his telporting friend usually showed up to wisk him away to parts unknown before they got there. It quickly had gotten very annoying.

“I know Mammoth was our best lead but we're ready for Plan B,” Wade cut in. “We should all meet at your house to plan the break in.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Kim said as a pair of slender arms wrapped around he shoulders and she felt Yori breath on her neck as the Kunoichi spoke silently into the red head's ear. “I bet Tucker-san is already at your house.” Kim took a second to register the statement because the girl's voice in her ear and her closeness sent a shiver down her spine. Not a unpleasant one either a part of her mind she had been very hard not to listen too over the last week said. The ninja had been doing stuff like that to her a lot lately and she still didn't seem to know how to respond to it.

“Will I figured as the only tech genius that will leave his house I should be here to greet you all when you returned.” Tucker said smugly.

“And the fact that Kim's dad let it slip that they were cooking steak has nothing to do with it.” Sam said from close by smirking at her friend on the screen. “I bet he already has a plate in his hands.”

Wade hit a few buttons off screen and a third screen popped up showing Tucker at a different angle holding his treasured PDA in one hand and in the other angled so it was off screen from the PDA he held a plate stacked full with a missive stake. Kim also noticed that in deed the tech geek was in her kitchen. “I think he is already on his second helping,” Wade said with a grin.

Tucker looked sheepish on the Kimcomunicator screen. “Yeah will I'll see you guys when you get here then,” he said quickly as he turned his PDA off. Kim almost jumped when Yori gave the cutest girly giggle at Tucker's antics. She had gotten so use to the girl hanging on her like she was now that she had forgot she was there for a second. The only person she was that comfortable with was Ron.

“We better get there before he eats all the food,” Danny said some of his old smile coming back to him. It had been hard to find that smile since Patch had dumped this responsibility on him and Sam was glad to see it even for a brief moment.

“My dad usually makes enough meat to feed a army when we have steak.” Kim said as the team gathered around Danny as he got the Infa Map ready.

“Only one army?” Sam said as the portal opened. “Yep you meat eaters are going to go hungry if we leave Tuker alone there to long.”

/////////////////////////////////////

One as usual crazy trip through the Ghost Zone later and Danny and his team found themselves sitting at the Possibles' table fed, full, and ready to plan their next action. The halfa couldn't help but marvel at Kim's family.

At first he had been shocked and scared when they found out Kim had told her parents about what was going on. When she insisted they meet her parents he had half expected to show up and be surrounded by the Guys in White, or worse his parents with their dissection table. Instead he found a friendly hello from her dad, a few words of support from her mother, and a endless barrage of questions from her twin little brothers.

With the Possibles Danny had found something he was scared to seek in his own family. Acceptance in not only what he chose to do with his powers but in what the powers made him. And the food differently beat the Nasty Burger he thought happily as he finished off his second steak.

Catching Sam's grimace at his rare steak out of the corner of his eye he fought down the grin he had to hide as he surveyed his team. His mind briefly wondering when he started thinking of this motley crew as a team, let alone “his team.”

Sam and Tucker set on his left and right sides respectively having their usual meat vs veggies argument. Sam had removed her armor only wearing the inner suite that added a extra layer of protection as it was made of some weird kevlar mesh. Danny had a awkward moment to be glad that he had decided to change from his ghost form and it's tight outfit as he noticed that the inner suite was form fitting.

Shaking off the mixture of wonder and guilt that always came to him when he found himself thinking of one of his best friends this way he looked to the other members of his team. Ron, Yori, and Kim set together. Kim seemed to be the center of the other two with Yori on her right and Ron on her left. Ron was close which made sense since he was the cheerleader's boyfriend and sidekick but Yori had moved closer to the redhead as well. Tucker who noticed everything the attractive Japanese ninja girl and the cheer-leading heroine did had predicted that Yori would probably be sitting on Kim's lap sometime in the next week. At the rate things were going Danny was going to owe Tuk the twenty dollars he had bet his friend on that outcome.

Yori leaned in and whispered something Kim's ear he couldn't hear that made her laugh. The laugh turned into a intake of breath as Kim turned her head to face the kunoichi and realized that their lips were almost touching. Danny wondered if Ron was clued in on what him and Tucker suspected was happening. The guy sometimes seemed not too observant and the halfa had a second to wonder if he would get a clue if Yori closed that distance between her and Kim's lips.

Not wanting to be caught watching what looked like it might be a privet moment Danny looked away quickly. A small yelp of pain from his side told him Tucker hadn't been quick enough from looking away and Sam had let his shin know her feeling on his voyeurism.

Turning his head his eyes met Valerie's and she held his gaze in challenge for a moment. Danny turned away from the angry staring contest to look at the Red Huntress' hands to make sure her suite hadn't formed any ghost blasters there. He knew her issues was something he was going to have to try to mend at some point but he really didn't have the energy to spare right now. His sleep had been filled with nightmares of the severed heads of the Teen Titans being staked out in his front yard so he was running on fumes at this point.

Luckily Wade's face appearing on a screen that popped out of the ceiling stopped him from having to address the issue right now. “Everyone stuffed and ready for business?” the computer prodigy said as he took a long sip of his ever present coke cup. Danny looked up with the rest. Looking up at the screen seemed to settle a great wight on the half ghost shoulders. Relaxation time was over now back to work he thought.

“So Wade man lay it on us,” Ron said excited. Danny had to admit the plan was exciting, and also had the potential to be dangerous.

“Will the computer disk should give us access to the Tower and all it's files according to the one that helped me design the viruses. The only problem is it has to be delivered manually.”

“Wait,” Tucker said a mischievous grin crossing his lips. “The great Wade had to get help writing a program? Who helps you out with computer programing?”

The look Wade shot Danny's friend didn't have the hint of teasing the two tech geeks had developed over the last week. Instead a look of wonder crossed the younger guy's face. “Oracle,” He answered with one word that meant nothing to everyone that wasn't Tucker. Tucker looked like Wade had just named god all mighty himself.

“I thought he was a myth,” Tucker breathed out.

“Can someone please translate the techno geek bable for those of us that don't speak it fluently,” Sam said voicing what the others were thinking. “Who, or what, is Oracle?”

Surprising it was Yori that answered. “Oracle is considered the greatest hacker in the world. It is said there is nothing that crosses into cyberspace that Oracle can't see. The little my clan has been able to piece together is he seems to help out several of the superhero communities with info. It's even rumored Oracle might be a super computer made by Batman or Reed Richards for just such a purpose.”

“And you got to meet him,” Tucker sounded jealous.

“I got to met her avatar actually,” Wade said look still smug. “But that was still cool as well.”

“Okay I'm hearing he and shes here,” Kim Possible spoke from her seat her own mind racing on the fact there was a computer issue Wage needed help with. “So is Oracle a guy or a girl?”

“That the debate,” Wade said. “No ones has ever seen what she looks like so there is a debate in the hacking community about which she is. Everyone seems to have their own theories..

Sam turned an eye to Tucker. “So why don't you think Oracle is a girl?”

“Because if she was then she would be the perfect woman and I would have to drop everything I'm doing to find out who she is.” Tucker said with a grin and a dreamy look that made Danny wonder if his friend was joking.

Knowing he had to keep the conversation focused, especially with Tucker if a possibly girl hacker was involved, Danny spoke up. “If all you talked to was her avatar and her voice was disguised who do we know it was her?” Danny had a brief moment to marvel at the fact he was having to be the voice of reason and calm. This leading a team thing was going to make his normal hair go white as will as his ghost hair. He promised himself that once they saved the Titans he was going on a week long benge from anything resembling responsibility. It was going to be fast food, video games, and jokes that will have Sam ashamed of him and Tucker and nothing else.

“Don't worry I'm not about to take the bad guys lightly and let them sneak a proxy Oracle into our plans. But there is no one else she could have been. She walk right through my systems like they were nothing. Had files on the Titans that even Patch didn't have, most with enough marked out that I suspect she actually knows a secret identity or two. But the most telling sign is she found me.”

Valerie was the one who spoke up. “Okay why is that the most telling part?” Danny couldn't tell if the teen ghost hunter was giving Wade the evil eye or that that had just been what her face had stayed as since she found out who he was.

“Because while the Brain is a brilliant robotics and bio-engineer and General Immortus has a thousand years in military strategy, even counting the H.I.V.E. Five's Gizmo they still don't have anyone whose computer skills rival mine. And trust me Oracle got me beat.”

Danny nodded. He knew from Tucker that Wade was in at least the top ten best hackers in the world. Admitting Oracle was better than him most have been hard on Team Possible's tech guy. If he said this was Oracle Danny was inclined to believe him.

“So thanks to mysterious all seeing Oracle guy or girl we have the tech ready,” Sam said

“And Yori and Kim have mapped out a pretty good plan.” Tucker finsihed looking at the two girls keeping his gaze just enough non-lecherous that he didn't get kicked in the shin by a very painful pair of boots being worn by his goth friend again.

“So tomorrow we brake into Titans Tower.” Valerie said.

There was a hush over the table when Valerie spoke their plan out loud. Danny's mind went through the reasons and arguments he had over the past week when Yori had suggested the move. They needed not only more info than they currently had but a slew of other resources that they just did not have, but the Titans did. It was all locked up in their unused T shaped fortress in jump city. So to save the team it was suppose to hide they were going to break in, use a virus made by Wade and Oracle to have the computer think they were new Titan members, and hopefully not get each other killed breaking into what was probably a heavily armored superhero base.

He never thought he would miss the days when his biggest threat was the Box Ghost.

A few moments later Danny found himself still sitting at the Possible's table thinking these same thoughts. When everyone had gotten up to take their dishes to the sink and clean them Sam had grabbed his and told him to take a breath for a moment. “You look like your trying to go full ghost,” she said with a grin being able to read his stress easily.

He had started to argue but not only knew she was right but also their was no way he could win a battle of wills with the goth girl. She had made that very clear over the years they had known each other. So here he set his head in his hands as he not only worried over if he was going to get any of his team, no his friends even if he had only known a few of them for a week, killed. Then he worried on what would happened to the Titans if he didn't try.

A pair of slender and skilled hands touched both of his shoulders and begain to rub the soreness he hadn't even realized was there. He leaned back a small moan of pleasure looking up at the girl behind him and gave a start. He had expected to see a pair of violet colored eyes but instead found a pair of green ones. After a breath pause when both seemed to realize how close they were Kim spoke up. “Sorry I've seen enough in cheerleading and martial arts to see when someone is letting all the stress go to their neck muscles. That unhealthy.”

Whatever Danny's response was going to be was cut off as the older teen found a cluster of tightened nerves at the base of his neck and starting working them with expert hands. A sight of contentment escaped the halfa's lips as he closed his eyes and surrendered more into her touch. “If you ever decided to quite the superhero thing you can make a fortune as a masseuse,” Danny said after a few moments.

“I think I enjoy kicking bad guy butt to much,” she said with a giggle. Danny felt his whole body freeze as he felt Kim's breath close to his lips as she spoke. Opening his eyes he noticed that she had leaned over closer to him to reach a part of his upper arms, and that it would only take a slight twist of his head and a strain for their lips to close the distance.

She seemed to notice to as he herd her breath intake and both of them froze for a moment. Their was a flash of heat and the feeling of something electric in the air as they both held their breaths.

“Hey Fenton you ready to go some of us have a life to get back to before we storm the castle tomorrow.” The voice was Valerie's and it wasn't spoken very loud but it cut through the mood in the air between the two teen heroes like a knife. Both Danny and Kim were able to move away from each other causally even though each felt like they were jumping away from the other.

The Red Huntress had been the first to exit the kitchen after Kim but by the time Danny and Kim and got to their feet and weren't making eye contact with each other the others had joined them in the dining room. Goodbyes were said and Danny tried not to make eye contact with Kim as he felt the Valerie stare holes in the back of his and the cheerleader's head.

One ghost portal opened and then goodbyes to her boyfriend and a ninja girl that looked like she might have wanted a kiss like Ron had and Kim found herself at her dinner table thinking on what just happened and what was going on with her.

/////////////////////////////////////

The bed was as big as the large candle lit room. Not just centered in the middle of the room but filling it from wall to wall. The covers she found her naked body on was a blue that matched the sky of a perfect summer day and felt like velvet. The pillows where white and soft as the clouds they imitated.

Ron's nude form was on her left side her boyfriend and best friend's hand interlocked her's as he found that spot where her neck met her shoulder and kissed and sucked on it in a way that he had learned made her squeal with delight. Without warning his lips would leave her neck and dart down to her left breast to tease with teeth, tongue, or lips the hardening bud there.

Then her another hand gripped her right one, This one strong and gentile as well. Kim turned to see a mope of black hair connected to a naked Danny Fenton. He held her right hand in his and started to lay kisses up her arm starting at her wrist. Every time he would kiss her his hair and eyes would change colors. They would go from the black hair and icy blue of Danny's human form to the snow white and glowing green of his Phantom form. It wasn't with a ring of power and flash of light but more like someone was photo-shopping a picture every other frame. His eyes blazed with a ghostly power when he reached the top of her shoulder and when back to his human colors when cupped her right breast and bent down to suckle it.

Ron mirrored him on her other side and she arched her back in pleasure.

Then the two moved a little farther apart from each other. Not far enough away that they had to stop touching her but enough to were she could look down the center of her body. There between her knees someone moved.

It was Yori, nude except for the red head band she wore, and slowly crawling her way up Kim's body. Where she passed she left a trail of kisses and light bits. As she reached the valley between between her legs that lead to Kim's most private of parts she paused and locked eyes with the teen hero.

All four of them seemed to be holding their breaths.

Then with a predatory grin that would have fit more on a wild tiger than on the polite ninja girl Yori brought her head down to Kim's womanhood and the sensations tore a moan of pleasure from the redhead's lips.

Then her butt hit her bedroom floor.

Kim Possible was on her feet in a moment rolling to her feet in a counter throw move she had been taught when she was nine. But there was no danger in her bed room. Only the feel of her sweaty night shirt clinging to her mixed with the adrenaline and other sensations that the dream had provoked low in her body.

The dream, her mind raced. What the hell was that about?

Sitting back down on her bed she put her head into her hands as she tried to sort through her feelings. She had to fight for control of herself for a second as the dream had left certain areas sensitive which were reminding her that she had wore only the over sized pajama shirt to bed.

Kim was no prude even though her and Ron hadn't gotten paced much more than some very heavy making out. The choice to hold back had been her idea and Ron had said he could wait for her for eons if she wanted. The perks of having a boyfriend that not only loved her but respected her. She knew she would never have to worry about him being pushy about that sort of think like a lot of her fellow cheer squad members did with their boyfriends. But this was in no way the first time he had been in a dream like this she was having. Hell she had one or two before they had ever even started dating, when he was just her best friend and sidekick.

No, what was bothering her was the co-stars of this particular sub-conscious show.

Danny she had already admitted to herself she was attracted to. He was brave, strong, and cute in either form. That wasn't the problem their were a ton of guys she found attractive. The world was full of hunky guys she had found, but none of them held a candle up to her Ron.

Ron had other qualities that over shadowed any physical looks other guys might have. How many other guys would jump into mortal danger for girl who wasn't even his girlfriend when they started? That was a very short list.

A list Danny Fenton was on as well. He had been putting his life on the line to save a team of heroes just because it was the right thing to do, and a touch of guilt that villains he usually took care of was responsible. Add to that the fact that the spark in the kitchen today wasn't the first time something like that had happened between the two.

Kim groaned in frustration. Then she turned her mind to address the last person in her dream. The one that was really throwing her for a loop.

Yori.

The usually reserved ninja girl had been sending her signals since she arrived. The really confusing part was she wasn't just sending them to Kim. She had been flirting just as openly with Ron as well, but of course her boyfriend completely missed the signals as he had always done with the koduchi.

The thing with Yori and her flirting is Kim couldn't call her on it. It wasn't like she was just flirting with Ron or her, alienating one from the other like many “boyfriend snatchers” Kim had seen. No the flirting always seemed to include both of them. Like she wasn't trying to get one or the other but both of them interested in her.

And she had been pretty subtle about it at first. Just a light touch here or a comment there. Add to that the fact they had been roughing up super villains looking for clues all week which caused her and the ninja to fight very close at times and Kim had found herself very use to having Yori's hands on her.

Now she only really noticed when the other girl's hand lingered longer than what was kosher between friends or she found her making too strong of eye contact. Giving her what a cheesy romance novel she would never admit to have read called “bedroom eyes.”

She mashed her teeth in frustration. Why was she dwelling on this? She would never cheat on Ron. He had been there for her through so much even before they realized their love wasn't just of a friend kind. She was happy with him.

Getting back into bed and pulling her covers over her head she hoped her uncontrolled libido was the only complication her and the team had to deal with. The Titans' lives were at stake they couldn't afford any more trouble than they already had.

////////////////////////////////////

The sound of weapons clashing was herd through out the giant gray chamber that the more physical members of the Brotherhood used as a gym/slash combat arena. A bo staff clashed with a katana with great speed, precision, and skill performed by the two foes. Each showed a mastery of the weapons in their hands they masters many time their ages would never reach.

The fighter wielding the staff was completely silent as he attacked not even grunt in pain when the other fighter kicked him in the stomach, the only blow he had been able to land. The swordsman on the other hand was pleading for his life.

“Please stop this I am not your enemy,” the young warrior known as Bushido was cut off as his sword arm became a flurry of motion as he parried a series of strikes from his foe. The skill and ferocity of the attack forced him to give ground. He wished for the hundredth time that the bastards in the Brotherhood had given him the magic blade that had been passed down in his family for generations. The sword not only let his ancestors help guide his blade but could also be used to free others from demonic possession. Which could be one of the reasons he was being forced to face this foe.

The thought had only distracted him for just a second, but it caused a hesitation that cost the young warrior. He missed judged a parry, a mistake most fighters wouldn't even been able to notice, to his foe it was the opening he needed as he spun his staff into the back of Bushido's hand breaking several of the smaller bones there causing his grip to loosen on his weapon. Another blur of motion and the staff smacked the sword out of his hand and the follow up blow to his knee buckled his legs under him sending the teen dressed like a samurai to his back.

To his personal honor he didn't cry out as he saw the end of the staff shoot towards his throat in a killing blow.

“ENOUGH!”

The command had the effect of stopping Bushido's foe in mid attack with such suddenness he felt the wind from the weapon stopping rush against his neck. Bushido looked up into the masked eyes of Robin the Boy Wonder and realized the leader of the Teen Titans almost killed him with eyes as void of emotion as the darkest depths of the sea.

Eyes that glowed slightly green behind his mask.

Bushido herd the voice that saved his life speak again from off in the distance but didn't turn. Robin may have stopped his attack but whatever the villains had done to the hero made it a very bad idea to take his eyes off him while Batman's former sidekick was still armed. “So what do you think?”

A metallic voice responded, one Bushido realized belong to the leader of the Brotherhood, the Brain. “So if you hadn't stopped him would he have killed the boy. Robin and his former teacher are famous for their dislike of ending life.”

“We still can have him do that if you like,” the second voice responded causing a shiver of fear to run down his spine. “It may be fighting with Robin's skill but the little bird is not in the driver seat right now.”

“And you can do this with all of them?”

“The ones whose skills are fighting and their powers are connected to their bodies yes. The magic users such as the pink haired Jinx maybe not. Magic is just too much forward brain thinking for the little lobotomized beasties I'm using to tap into. We probably want to test this on the alien under a more controlled environment before letting her out into the field as well, but the others are fair game. The goth with the bird name maybe cause she is part demon so her powers are probably a case of genetics on some level.”

“No matter. Dr. Chang wants to do brain chemistry test on two of those anyway so they will not be wasted material.” The teen hero still on the ground thought the Brain sounded rather nonchalant discussing letting a mad man murder Teen Titans.

“I do believe letting you join our little cadre was a good idea Plasmus.”

“Told you satisfaction was guaranteed on all my services.” Vlad Plasmus said with a laugh.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes. Way shorter chapter than I was planing on posting but I'm still having writer's block beat me over the head. I would love feed back. Particularly concerning Kim's dream as I haven't written anything like that in long time. I  
>  For those of you that read my other main fic, Ladybug in a Half Shell, I am getting back on that one as well. Like I said I'm just having to fight a lot with writer's block right now.


End file.
